Ángel Guardián
by Fatima Winner
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hace a un ángel guardián como Akashi diferente al resto? Posiblemente el hecho de que el pelirrojo pareciera tener emociones humanas. Sentimientos que no debería de tener por su querido protegido. ¿Pero si estaba prohibido entonces por qué Dios lo permitía? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que ver a Kise morir sin poder hacer nada? ¿A caso nunca sería capaz de notarlo?
1. Lo que estaba escrito

**" Ángel Guardián"**

 **Por**

 **Fatima Winner**

 **Categoría:** Yaoi (chico x chico).

 **Pareja principal:** AkaKi (Akashi x Kise).

 **Pareja secundaria:** AoKuro, y quizá alguna otra(?) -en mi vida pensé escribir AoKuro aunque sea angst(?) x'D-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al grandioso y cruel de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, porque si fueran míos el KagaKuro sería canon :v cofcof como decía, yo solo tomo prestado a los bellos personajes de Kuroko no basket esta extraña y dramática historia sin fines de lucro. Sino más bien hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con todos ustedes.

 **Advertencia:** Aunque al principio no lo parezca esto será AkaKi, sin embargo habrá mención de AoKi como se darán cuenta luego de leer este primer capítulo.

 **Dedicatoria:** Esto va dedicado con todo mi amor a mi querida Seiryu D'Baltazor. Una linda personita a la que he seguido por años y por quien me siento agradecida por haberla conocido. Estoy escribiendo esto solo por ti 3 Así que espero que sea de tu agrado uwu

 **Capítulo 1:** Lo que estaba escrito.

Un ángel guardián es aquel destinado a permanecer a tu lado desde tu nacimiento hasta tu muerte. Todas las veces que te toque reencarnar, él estará allí contigo. Te aconsejará y velará por ti con todo su ser. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando su deber celestial y su deseo individual se crucen? ¿Un ser divino podría tener el privilegio de ser tan egoísta como un ser humano?

No, por supuesto que no. "Eso iba contra las reglas del cielo". Y un ángel con un rango tan alto como el que tenía Akashi lo sabía muy bien. Por eso todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era observar en silencio como lo venía haciendo desde hace tantos siglos atrás.

Aunque contemplar a su querido humano fuera una maldición y una bendición al mismo tiempo. Ese era su único destino. Por más que quisiera no podía elegir otro. Lo supo desde el principio, desde la primera vez que lo vio, también cuando se encariñó con esa dulce alma y hasta el día de hoy.

En esta época supuestamente "moderna" en la que esa persona había nacido por enésima vez, en esta ocasión como a lo que los humanos llaman "varón". En una clínica de la capital, un dieciocho de Junio, volvieron a encontrarse. Aunque solo uno llevaba las memorias de sus incontables encuentros. El otro vivía ajeno a ello.

Después de ser bañado, el bebé fue entregado a la madre. Quien lo acunó y acarició con ternura.

—Hola~ ¿Eres hermoso, sabes? Papá y yo estamos muy felices de poder tenerte con nosotros, pequeño Ryouta. Así que vamos a amarte con todo nuestro ser al igual que a tus hermanas. Bienvenido a este mundo~

El ángel de cabellos rojizos observó la escena en silencio y luego miró al pequeño. Como bien decía la madre, era en verdad un niño muy hermoso, risueño y puro. Su alma brillaba por si sola. Era como un pequeño sol. Sin embargo, al mirarlo pudo verlo todo a través de los enormes espejos ámbar. Y entonces recordó la conversación que tuvieron hace no mucho.

Siendo el hijo menor de una familia de clase acomodada, debería de esperarle una buena vida. Pero no sería así. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Sabía que era por las leyes del karma, ¿pero y dónde quedaba la misericordia divina? Aunque era consciente de que todo era justo y que incluso la propia alma lo había aceptado antes de nacer. Pero aun así.

Pensando en ello, se acercó con calma y acarició los suaves cabellos del menor.

 _—Ryouta —susurró con ternura —. 'Nos volvemos a encontrar, aunque tú no te acuerdes de mí. Yo jamás te olvidaría'._

El recién nacido giró ligeramente hacia el ser alado y como si pudiera verlo sonrió hacia él. Quizá porque acababa de nacer aún conservaba esa visión especial. Ojalá pudiera quedarse con ella toda la vida. Era lo que deseaba Akashi incluso sabiendo que no sería así. Pero nada le costaba desearlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un niño de cabellos dorados y unos cinco años de edad, se entretenía jugando con un peluche en forma de conejo y otro en forma de oso. Esta era una escena demasiado dulce para cualquiera. El pequeño era adorable. Aunque ni eso lo dejaba libre de la maldad de este mundo ni de esos peculiares seres que solían molestarlo.

Una figura redonda y oscura dio vueltas por el piso. El menor, que estaba sobre la cama y gracias a su corta edad, fue capaz de verlo. Por lo que, asustado, se abrazó al peluche más grande (el de conejo) que tenía en manos.

—Mami... —llamó, con miedo.

El ser hecho de negatividad lo miró curioso al darse cuenta de que el menor era capaz de verlo, pero antes de que intentara acercarse, una fuerte e imponente voz se escuchó.

— _Da un solo paso hacia él y te desintegraré._

El ente dirigió esta vez la supuesta vista hacia el ángel.

— _Así que es un niño especial. Lo suficiente como para ser capaz de verme y tener a un guardián de rango tan alto como tú. Ahora entiendo porque brilla tanto. Pero sabes que es justamente por eso que los otros se sienten atraídos por él, ¿verdad? Así que no puedes juzgarnos. Por querer corromperlo y alimentarnos de ese niño. Ya que ese es nuestro trabajo._

— _Repugnante._

— _¿Qué podría saber alguien que nació siendo un ser divino y siempre vivió en la luz de Dios? Además, y por más diferentes que puedan ser nuestras existencias, yo estoy vivo. Aunque sea en un nivel muy distinto al tuyo y al de los humanos, yo y los demás seres negativos seguimos y seguiremos existiendo siempre. Es parte del balance del universo._

— _Y ciertamente existen demasiados como tú como para que alguien se percate de tu ausencia. Así que desaparece de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir —amenazó haciendo brillar sus enormes y hermosas alas, casi acabando con la lamentable existencia del ser negativo con ello._

El ente tuvo que huir lo más rápido posible para no morir, ya que como toda criatura oscura odiaba la luz. Porque la luz era capaz de destruirlos. Es por eso que ellos solo podían vivir en lugares oscuros alimentándose de malos hábitos y pensamientos. En este caso en particular, este ser se alimentaba de los sentimientos negativos de la madre del niño.

— _¿Por qué tienen que molestarte solo por vivir en la misma casa? Tú no los creaste, fueron ellos. Tú, Ryouta, eres lo más puro y hermoso de este mundo —comentó al acercársele —. Mi querido niño—susurró acariciando los cabellos del menor._

El rubio sin entender el por qué sintió una increíble paz en ese momento. Al mismo tiempo una inexplicable calidez recorrió todo su ser. ¿Qué era esta agradable sensación? Como si alguien más estuviera con él.

—Huele a flores...

Akashi sonrió al escucharlo.

— _"Ese es mi aroma" —contestó aun sabiendo que no podían escucharlo._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

—¿Se atrevió a contestarte?

—Lo hizo. Siendo solo un montón de basura reunida se atrevió a hacerlo.

—Quizá no le importaba morir.

—Quien sabe. De todos modos me da igual su existencia mientras no se meta con Ryouta. Y ya les deje eso muy claro a todas esas criaturas.

—En realidad a ti... —pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase.

—Nos vemos, Nijimura —se despidió y se fue, dejando al otro ángel solo.

—"A ti solo te importa ese humano, ¿verdad?" Incluso como para dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Esto... No creo que acabe bien, Akashi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El pequeño creció conservando los nobles sentimientos con los que nació. Sin embargo su vida no fue fácil nunca. Los señores Kise se separaron ese mismo año y casi no se le vio al hombre luego de eso. Excepto por las llamadas telefónicas, solo veía a sus hijos dos veces al año. Un rato en navidad y en las vacaciones de medio año.

Ryouta sentía que no lo conocía y lo añoraba con desesperación. Poder conocerlo de verdad, pasar tiempo juntos. ¿Por qué los demás niños tenían el privilegio de poder vivir con sus padres y él no? ¿Por qué él estaba tan solo en este mundo? ¿Por qué no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar sobre ello?

Sus hermanas mayores se independizaron pronto dejándolo solo con Mamá en esa enorme casa. Pero ella no lo escuchaba, la mujer se volvió depresiva luego de la separación y no podía vivir sin estar dopada. Los medicamentos también la volvieron histérica, por lo que la única vez que el pequeño trató de contarle un problema la señora solo le echó la culpa de lo que había pasado.

Desde entonces Ryouta no solo comenzó a recluirse a sí mismo sino que también aprendió a culparse por las cosas. ¿Si mamá decía que era así debía de serlo, no? Incluso el que papá se haya ido... ¿También fue su culpa, verdad?

El rubio de siete años se abrazaba a sus piernas mientras lloraba en silencio. Había aprendido a hacerlo. De todos modos incluso si trataba de decir algo, nadie lo escucharía. ¿Así que para qué seguir intentándolo? Era mejor de este modo.

«¿Por qué nadie me quiere...? ¿Soy tan malo como para ser odiado por mamá y papá?»

Pero el menor no estaba realmente tan solo como pensaba. Porque había alguien allí acompañándolo no solo esta vez si no desde el principio de los tiempos. Ese era su ángel guardián. Su más fiel compañero. Quien era capaz de escuchar los pensamientos y entender los sentimientos del menor.

Akashi lo miró con tristeza y lo rodeó con los brazos en un intento por hacerle entender que él estaba allí. ¿Por qué no podía escucharlo?

— _Yo te quiero, Ryouta, y yo estoy aquí contigo justo ahora y por toda la eternidad. Para siempre yo estaré a tu lado._

El pequeño alzó el rostro sin saber por qué y aún en medio de ese amargo llanto fue capaz de darse cuenta.

—Huele a flores de nuevo.

No podía verlo, tampoco escucharlo. Pero ese peculiar aroma nunca pasaba desapercibido para él. Y algo tan pequeño como eso, de algún modo lograba hacerlo sentir mejor aunque solo fuera un poco. Como si no estuviera solo. Aunque según él si lo estaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El pequeño creció siendo un niño muy solitario y sensible. El no saber expresarse excepto a través de silencio y lágrimas le dificultó el hacer amigos e incluso llevarse bien con sus compañeros del colegio. Puesto que los demás niños al no entenderlo, se alejaban o se burlaban de él llamándolo "niña o llorón".

Ryouta pensaba que siempre sería así y que simplemente era incapaz de relacionarse de verdad con los demás, pero ese pensamiento cambió cuando él entró a la secundaria. Esta vez iba a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Para ya no estar más solo, el rubio tenía que enfrentarse a todos sus miedos para lograrlo. Y como basta con desearlo para que el cielo te escuche, el universo respondió al anhelo del rubio. Aunque fue hasta mediados de año cuando todos ellos se conocieron.

Kise, quien estaba acostumbrado a estar solo siempre, reunió todo el coraje necesario para acercarse a un grupo de chicos de su salón. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, fue rechazado por ellos.

—Hola... ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?

Los muchachos que practicaban fútbol lo miraron y uno de ellos habló.

—¿Si quiera sabes jugar?

—En teoría... Puedo aprender con la práctica.

El grupo rió en burla hacia el rubio.

—A un chico de secundaria que no sabe jugar fútbol, no se le puede considerar "hombre".

—"Eres una niña"~~

—¿A caso no tuviste papá?

El rubio no supo que contestar y solo guardó silencio mientras intentaba no llorar. ¿Por qué tenían que llamarlo "niña" y por qué tenían que mencionar a papá?

—Quiere llorar, quiere llorar, quiere llorar~

Se burlaron deliberadamente del rubio. ¿Cómo es que personas tan pequeñas podían ser tan crueles?

— _Estúpidos humanos._

Pero el ángel no podía hacer nada, solo esperar.

Y justo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del rubio y los niños a reírse de él, una pelota llegó volando y dio directo donde la cara del líder. Quien por poco se cae hacia atrás, por lo que todos giraron a ver qué pasaba. ¿De dónde había salido ese balón?

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —se quejó el golpeado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con sarcasmo mientras iba a recoger la pelota —Ensucié la pelota con tu fea cara.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Se le acercó enojado, pero al moreno le bastó con pararse para mostrar que era más alto y fuerte que él.

—Dije que ensucié mi balón con tu horrible cara. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —se mostró amenazante, pero ellos seguían siendo muchos contra una sola persona.

Pero en cuanto los otros chicos del grupo se acercaron, una segunda pelota apareció en el aire y de algún modo golpeó a todos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ni si quiera Kise lo sabía. Hasta que una nueva voz se escuchó de la nada.

—Te adelantaste, Aomine-kun.

—Tú fuiste quien se retrasó, Tetsu.

¿Con Aomine-kun se refería al deportista estrella de la escuela? ¿Y quién era "Tetsu"? El rubio tuvo que agachar un poco la mirada para lograr ver al pequeño muchacho que acababa de aparecer.

—Malditos —los llamó el líder aún enojado.

Pero en cuanto trató de acercarse a ellos una pequeña pelota le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

—¡Au!

¿Quién sería ahora? Cuando el rubio giró a mirar vio a un tercer chico acercarse. Este llevaba lentes y se veía más serio que los anteriores.

—¿En qué idioma debemos decirles que se retiren de una vez?

El grupito de chicos molestosos hizo el ademan de acercarse hasta que vieron a un último muchacho acercarse. Era enorme... ¡Ese tipo no podía tener 12 ni 13 años!

—¡Ustedes son extraños! ¡Anormales, teniendo el cabello de colores! ¡Pero esto no se quedará así! —vociferaron antes de salir corriendo de allí.

—Tsk, ¿anormales solo por tener el cabello de colores? Bah —se quejó y miró al más alto —. Te dijimos que no vengas, Murasakibara.

—Pero era aburrido solo quedarme allí, Minechin —contestó mientras comía una enorme bolsa de papas fritas.

¿Minechin y Mura qué? ¿Es que cada uno tenía su propio modo para llamar a los demás? ¿Y quién era ese gigante?

—Así que Aomine-kun quería lucirse frente al chico, eh —lo molestó a propósito, el más bajito.

—Tan superficial como siempre —comentó el muchacho de lentes mientras recogía la pelota de ping pong y trataba de limpiarla. Era su preciado objeto de la suerte después de todo.

Akashi observaba todo desde un lado, ellos habían vuelto a reunirse a pesar de no tener las memorias de sus vidas pasadas. Siendo compañeros incontables veces, como marineros, soldados, clérigos. Sentía envidia de esos chicos por el solo hecho de que su amado pudiera verlos y escucharlos, y tener sentimientos tan fuertes por cada uno. Porque incluso si ninguno de esos niños lo recordaba sus vínculos seguían intactos. Es por eso que el grupo arcoíris no podía solo quedarse viendo cuando uno de ellos estaba en problemas. Su destino, aunque cruel, era conocerse en cada vida y aprender el uno del otro. La mirada del ángel ensombreció al saber cómo acabaría esto.

Por su parte Kise seguía sin entender nada, por lo que el grupo de chicos se acercó a él. El rubio los miró en silencio y antes de que pudiera hablar, el más pequeño de ellos se le adelantó.

—Mucho gusto, soy Tetsuya Kuroko —se presentó y después señaló a su compañero —. Y esta persona violenta, es Aomine-kun.

—Hey... —se quejó y agregó —. Son ellos los que me buscan a mí. En fin, soy Daiki Aomine.

—Shintarou Midorima.

Al no escuchar al más alto hablar, todos lo miraron. Al parecer tenía mucha comida en la boca. Típico de ese glotón.

—Atsushimmg Murasakibaragm —habló con la boca llena.

—¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, Murasakibara! Muestra algo de educación, por favor —lo reprochó.

—Midochin no es mi madre como para hacerle caso.

—Murasakibara...

Mientras esos dos discutían, Kuroko volvió la vista hacia el rubio.

—¿Y tú?

El muchacho se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo y contestó algo tímido.

—Mi nombre es Ryouta Kise... El gusto es mío.

—Cierto, eres Kise-kun. El hijo menor de los Kise.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

—Estamos en el mismo salón junto con Aomine-kun. Además todos somos del mismo grado.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que Kise alzó el rostro para mirarlos. Y tratando de no llorar por enésima vez habló al fin.

—Muchas gracias a todos... Por intervenir...

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien fue amable con él. Que el rubio se sentía demasiado feliz y conmovido por ello. Y daba gracias al cielo por haber puesto a estos muchachos en su camino. Mientras él trataba de no llorar, uno de los chicos se le acercó para poder mirarlo de cerca.

—Tu cara y tus rasgos son muy delicados. ¿Si tienes eso entre las piernas, verdad?

—¿Eh...?

El moreno bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna del rubio, por lo que este se sonrojó a más no poder y trató de cubrirse. Y justo antes de que Aomine hiciera cualquier acto estúpido, Kuroko lo apartó del otro jalándolo de la oreja.

—Minechin pervertido.

—Aomine-kun, idiota. Estás asustando al pobre de Kise-kun con tus tonterías.

—Eres de lo peor, Aomine.

—Au, Kuroko, suelta ya... No iba a hacerle nada, solo quería asegurarme de que fuera un chico.

—¿De qué modo? —cuestionó el más bajito.

—Pues... ¿Podrías al menos soltarme primero?

—¡S-Soy un chico! ¡A pesar de mi apariencia realmente soy un muchacho! —protestó avergonzado.

—¿Ves? Lo has ofendido —lo soltó —. Ahora discúlpate con él.

—¿Ah? Si no le hice nada... —Kuroko lo fulminó con la mirada —. Tsk, ok. Lo siento, Kise —se disculpó a regañadientes.

—Está bien... Solo no vuelvas a decir algo así de nuevo, por favor...

Incluso Kise tenía orgullo masculino como cualquier otro adolescente. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió al rubio no fue la peculiar actitud de Aomine, si no el modo en el que Kuroko podía manejarlo tan bien. ¿Qué tan cercanos eran esos dos? Él aún no lo sabía, pero lo descubriría con el tiempo. Muy a su pesar...

—¿Jugamos entonces? —comento el pequeño con el balón en manos.

—Sí —secundaron los demás y Kuroko le pasó la pelota al rubio.

—Tú empiezas.

Kise se sorprendió y se limpió el rostro por última vez. Luego sonrió ampliamente al contestar.

—¡Sí!

Y comenzaron a jugar juntos desde ese día, en el que Ryouta Kise fue salvado por todos ellos, en más de un sentido.

— _"Esos chicos te causarán mucho sufrimiento, pero también te otorgarán felicidad... Y tú te quedaras solo con lo bueno de ellos, ¿verdad? Porque sin importar qué, jamás te arrepentirías por haberlos conocido. Ni ellos a ti. Al igual que en todas las veces anteriores nunca se arrepintió ni uno solo. Si no que al contrario, han continuado eligiéndose una y otra vez a través del tiempo. Dispuestos a aprender cada uno del otro"._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Desde entonces Kuroko, Kise y Aomine comenzaron a sentarse juntos y a andar para todos lados juntos igual. Pero en los recreos y a la hora de la salida solían unírseles Midorima y Murasakibara. Formando así un hermoso y unido grupo de mejores amigos. Era la primera vez que el rubio formaba parte de uno. Luego de los intentos fallidos que tuvo en el pasado incluyendo a la chica de quinto grado que solo le hablaba porque Kise le compraba regalos. Esta era la primera vez que él realmente se sentía parte de algo importante. Incluso como si ellos fueran familia.

Para alguien tan solitario como Kise, quien se sentía solo incluso estando en casa, ya que no había nadie en ese lugar que lo escuchara o le diera un abrazo para animarlo. Para alguien así, estas personas lo eran todo para él. Las únicas personas en las que podía confiar y apoyarse. Como si fueran sus propios hermanos de sangre, el rubio los veía de ese modo. Incluso le puso su propio apodo a cada uno agregándole el "cchi" a sus nombres.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sin embargo, para finales de segundo año hubo algo que cambió. Aunque la relación con el grupo siguió tan fuerte como siempre, un pequeño sentimiento apareció cuando el rubio solo tenía catorce años. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cómo fue que pasó, pero sucedió. Se sentía atraído por Daiki Aomine. El amigo de la infancia de su mejor amigo, Kuroko. Porque ciertamente la razón de porqué Aomine y Kuroko fueron tan cercanos desde un comienzo fue por eso. Porque ellos se conocían desde mucho antes de entrar a la secundaria. Y no solo eso...

Habiéndose convertido en el mejor amigo de Kuroko, pudo notarlo por el mismo.

Como esa vez que se reunieron durante las vacaciones de verano después de terminar segundo año. El grupo paseaba animadamente por el centro comercial y se tomaban fotos de recuerdo. Kise más que nadie estaba obsesionado con las redes sociales. Por lo que se adelantó para sacar una fotografía con el celular.

—Él se ve en verdad feliz —comentó el moreno con una sonrisa.

—Sí —secundó Kuroko con un ligero rastro de tristeza en los ojos.

Y es que al chico de cabellos celestes también le gustaba Aomine. Desde mucho antes de que hayan conocido al rubio en primero. Por años. ¿A caso el destino podía ser más cruel?

Al estar tan distraído en sus propios pensamientos se chocó sin querer con un muchacho que pasaba por allí.

—¡Fíjate, enano!

—Perdón...

El chico hizo el ademan de querer empujarlo, pero Aomine fue más rápido y lo hizo a un lado.

—No toques a Tetsu, idiota —sentenció y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tsk, estúpidos.

Mientras veían al tipo irse y Kuroko le agradecía a su amigo por defenderlo. Kise lo entendió perfectamente.

—Muchas gracias, Aomine-kun.

—Oh.

La mirada de Kuroko y el ligero rubor de sus mejillas lo decían todo. A él también le gustaba esa persona. Y seguro desde hace mucho incluso antes que Kise, ¿verdad? Siendo mejores amigos y estando enamorados de la misma persona, no había forma de que eso acabara bien. Al menos uno de ellos acabaría lastimado, si no eran todos.

Porque aún era pronto como para decir que el destino era cruel. Aunque Akashi era el único que sabía esto. Mas el ángel solo podía observar todo desde su posición como siempre y eso era tan doloroso para este. Verlo todo sin poder hacer nada. Pero esas eran las reglas del juego después de todo.

— _Ryouta, deberías de ser más egoísta. De ese modo quizá ese desenlace no llegaría. Sin embargo, tú... Los eligirás a ellos por sobre ti mismo, ¿verdad? Y es justamente por eso que nadie te merece, porque eres demasiado noble._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Durante todo tercero, Kuroko fue consciente de los sentimientos de Kise por Aomine, y del mismo modo Kise con respecto a Kuroko. Sin embargo ninguno dijo nada sobre ese tema, porque por encima de todas las cosas querían conservar el fuerte vínculo que los unía a todos ellos. Aunque también sabían que no iban a poder evitarlo para siempre. En algún momento alguno de los tres llegaría al límite. Y eso comenzó a pasar justo para finales de tercero.

En la última clase de educación física al no tener nada que hacer la mayoría se dispuso a descansar y otros incluso se fueron por allí al perder el tiempo por los pasillos y el kiosco. Por su parte Aomine y Kise estaban sentados juntos en el suelo del patio mientras esperaban que Kuroko volviera de los servicios. Y sin que el rubio se lo esperara Aomine se le acercó.

—Kise, préstame tus piernas un rato.

—¿Eh...?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar Aomine ya se había echado sobre los muslos del otro. Kise se sonrojó por esto y sintió como su cuerpo quiso comenzar a temblar. Pero se obligó a controlarlo hasta que el moreno empezó a tocarle las piernas. Entonces no pudo evitar estremecerse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa persona?

—¡¿Aominecchi...?! —exclamó todo ruborizado, a diferencia del otro que se mostraba de lo más tranquilo.

—Tus piernas... Son muy suaves. Siento como si realmente pudiera descansar sobre ellas. Como si... Quisiera quedarme así para siempre —susurró al cerrar los ojos.

¿A caso había escuchado bien? ¿Aomine realmente dijo eso? ¿Quedarse de ese modo para siempre? ¿Qué intentaba decir con eso? Pero por más preguntas que quisiera hacerle él ya estaba dormido. Un avergonzado y nervioso rubio suspiró intentando calmarse. Para luego quedarse viendo con ternura el modo en el que su amado reposaba.

—¿Cómo puedes solo dormirte con tanta facilidad, eh? ¿Es porque realmente confías tanto en mí como para mostrarte de este modo? Dime, Aominecchi... ¿Cuál es el verdadero significado de tus palabras? ¿Será que tengo alguna oportunidad...? Dímelo, por favor.

El pecho de Kuroko dolió al ver esto. Porque entonces quien entendió fue el muchacho de cabellos celestes. Que los sentimientos de esa persona no estaban dirigidos a él si no a Kise. Así que sin saber que más hacer se dio la vuelta y se fue por allí sin decir nada. Era mejor no interrumpirlos y como tampoco podía seguir viéndolos, su mejor opción fue alejarse un rato.

— _Aomine, Kuroko, ustedes por Kise..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el transcurso de la primera mitad del año la relación entre Aomine y Kise se hizo incluso más estrecha. Las innumerables demostraciones de afecto entre esos dos se volvieron tan obvias que todas las personas cercanas a ellos lo llegaron a notar. Algo pasaba entre ese par aunque no fueran capaces de aceptarlo. Pero en cualquier momento podían comenzar a salir y no sería sorpresa para nadie, menos para Kuroko quien fue el primero en descubrirlo. ¿Pero qué irónica era la vida, no?

A la hora del almuerzo como siempre el grupo se reunió para comer, Aomine robaba comida del taper del rubio.

—La comida que traes siempre es tan rica.

—La chica que lo hace tiene buena sazón~

—Eso pienso también. Pero —se le acercó peligrosamente —, ¿cuándo será que pueda probar algo hecho por ti?

Kise se sonrojó al verlo tan cerca y también por el comentario. Nervioso, desvió la mirada.

—La otra semana —contesto tímido —. Solo deja que pasen los exámenes y podré darme tiempo para hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó tranquilo mientras se alejaba —. Pero que sea antes de salir de vacaciones, eh.

—¡S-Sí! Es una promesa —sonrió feliz, pero aún sonrojado.

Los demás no dijeron nada al respecto. Los comentarios sobraban. Además para Kise todo era perfecto en ese momento. Solo debía de esperar un poco más hasta que el propio Aominecchi fuera quien lo invitara a salir. O al menos eso pensaba. ¿Cómo podría si quiera haber imaginado que todo estaría por romperse?

Mientras tanto para Akashi nunca fue fácil ver que los sentimientos de su amado estaban dirigidos a otra persona. Pero luego de haber pasado por ello tantas veces a través de los siglos, ya estaba acostumbrado. Si al menos alguno de esos humanos pudiera hacer de verdad a feliz a Kise, quizá podría tratar de aceptarlo. Pero en lugar de eso ellos...

— _¿Cuántas veces más tendré que ver como ustedes le rompen el corazón? Daiki Aomine... ¿No fue suficiente con lo de la última vez? Si tú en verdad lo amaras aunque solo fuera la mitad de lo que yo lo quiero, entonces no lo harías sufrir de ese modo. Es por eso que tú no puedes ser su alma gemela._

Pero quisiera o no, el muchacho de cabello azul sí era una de las personas destinadas a Kise. No la principal, pero sí una de ellas. Y era justamente por eso que ellos se conocían y se enamoraban en cada vida. Sin embargo, por una u otra razón no podían estar o quedarse juntos. Al igual que esta vez. El desenlace ya estaba escrito.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Las vacaciones de medio año llegaron y con ello las ruedas del destino comenzaron a moverse. Kise quedó en salir con Kuroko para acompañarlo a comprar un libro que quería y luego pasear por allí como tanto les gustaba. El más bajito fue a recoger al rubio como siempre. Pero esta vez...

—Espérame un momento. Voy a despedirme de mamá.

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza y el rubio se fue rumbo a la recamara de su madre. Mientras caminaba Akashi no paraba de hablarle a gritos.

— _¡No vayas! ¡No puedes ir! ¡Ninguno...!_

Incapaz de escucharlo, lo único que sintió fue el olor a flores, pero eso no lo detuvo. Llegó y tocó la puerta para luego ingresar a la gran habitación.

—Permiso.

Mientras el muchacho se acercaba a la cama donde su madre se encontraba semi echada, Akashi dirigió la mirada hacia el ángel guardián de la señora Kise. Si los humanos no podían escuchar sus advertencias, entonces...

— _¡Detenlos! ¡Eres consciente de lo que pasará si él va a ese lugar! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo importante que es Ryouta para esta mujer!_

El ángel lo miró inexpresivo. ¿Por qué su compañero se involucraba tanto con los sentimientos humanos? Y entonces lo recordó, la verdadera naturaleza de Akashi. Era igual que Uriel.

— _Si no harás nada, entonces yo..._

' _¡Akashi!'_

La voz de su superior fue lo único que lo detuvo. No importaba cuanto deseara intervenir, si se le prohibía actuar, él no podía hacer nada más que confiar en las promesas que fueron hechas antes de nacer.

—Mamá, Kuroko ya llegó por mí, así que me voy.

La señora lo miró y el sutil susurro del inexpresivo guardián llegó a ella.

— _Detenlo. Prometiste hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?_

Y la consciencia superior nunca olvida.

—¿A dónde?

—Al centro comercial de compras, te lo dije ayer.

—Sí, pero lo olvidé. Además no me siento bien, así que quédate a cuidarme.

—Pero mamá, yo te avisé y él ya está aquí...

—No vas a salir hoy, ya dije. Y tengo jaqueca, así que no me hagas repetirlo, Ryouta.

—Pero...

—Queden para otro día y listo.

—...Ok...

—Y ni te atrevas a irte sin mi permiso, o te pesara.

—Sí, sí...

Acepto a regañadientes y salió del cuarto.

— _Gracias —susurró Akashi hacia el otro ángel y la mujer, y siguió a Kise._

Al llegar donde Kuroko, el rubio tuvo que disculparse.

—Lo siento, Kurokocchi... Al parecer mamá anda de malas pulgas hoy y no quiere que salga, sorry.

Kuroko entendió, pues conocía el complicado y voluble carácter de la señora.

—No te preocupes, Kise-kun. Entiendo. Le preguntaré a alguno de los chicos si esta libre para acompañarme. Nosotros ya quedamos para otro día.

—Sí. Me escribes igual si consigues el libro y que tal está, ¿si?

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza y caminaron hacia la salida. Akashi se dirigió esta vez al ángel del muchacho de cabellos celestes.

— _¿No vas a detenerlo?_

— _¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —contestó sin entender —. Él mismo aceptó esto antes de nacer. Todos lo sabían y esta persona dijo que estaba bien con ello. ¿Así que, por qué yo debería de intervenir en su propia decisión?"_

— _¡Porque él es tu protegido...!_

— _El que sea mi protegido no lo exonera de las culpas que deba de pagar. La ley del karma siempre ha sido igual para todos, no hay excepciones y lo sabes._

— _¿Realmente no sientes nada?_

— _Nunca he sido humano como para poder entender eso que llaman emociones o sentimientos. Sin embargo, y aunque quizá para ti sea diferente. No deberías de olvidar tu verdadera misión. Nuestro deber es guiarlos y aconsejarlos para que sigan el camino del bien. Y ahora mismo estoy seguro de que esto ayudará a Tetsuya Kuroko a purificarse y por ende lo acercará a la luz de Dios. ¿No es eso maravilloso?_

La expresión de Akashi se distorsionó al escucharlo. ¿Cómo podían estos seres angelicales ser tan fríos? ¿El haber estado junto por tanto tiempo no logró desarrollar ni si quiera una pizca de afecto? ¿En verdad los ángeles eran incapaces de tener "sentimientos"? ¿Y si era así, entonces por qué él era tan diferente? La respuesta estaba oculta en las memorias perdidas de otra era. Y en alguna parte del tiempo y espacio alguien lo llamaba, pero Akashi era incapaz de escucharlo.

—Nos vemos, Kise-kun.

—Chau, Kurokocchi~

Se despidieron con una sonrisa y el más bajito salió seguido de su ángel guardián. Kise cerró la puerta y se regresó a su cuarto. A pesar de lo enorme que era esa mansión, el rubio siempre prefería estar en su cuarto. Allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba, su cama, su escritorio, la laptop, la biblioteca, los headphones, su celular y cargadores. Más que suficiente, no necesitaba más. Además se sentía más cómodo de ese modo.

Tomó un libro y se sentó en la cama para leer. Su pasatiempo favorito a parte de escribir. Amaba imaginar historias propias y las que otros escribían también. Ese era su propio mundo. Ajeno a lo que pasaba afuera en ese momento...

Akashi lo miró con tristeza y lo abrazó antes de irse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

—¿Qué se supone que intentabas hacer, eh?

Pero el ángel de cabellos rojos no contestó.

—Tú no podías intervenir y lo sabes muy bien. Que nadie puede ir contra lo que está escrito, Akashi. Además, tú mejor que nadie, era consciente de todo lo que estaba por suceder. Conocías las promesas que ellos hicieron antes de nacer, tanto la que hizo Tetsuya Kuroko para tomar el lugar de su mejor amigo, como la promesa de la señora por detener a Ryouta Kise, y la de Daiki Aomine de proteger al primer chico.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué querías cambiarlo? ¿A caso no querías que ese chico se sacrificara por tu protegido? ¿Sabes que si eso sucedía entonces quien habría sido atacado seria Ryouta Kise, no? ¿Eso era lo que querías?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo solo quería que salieran lo menos lastimados posible. Para que Ryouta no llorara tanto y quizá Daiki...

—"Está escrito" —sentenció —. Ellos estaban destinados a conocerse, pero no a quedarse juntos. Además mientras continúe con vida, Ryouta Kise podrá conocer a alguien más.

—Solo van a lastimarlo. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Es su destino. Ellos son sus almas gemelas después de todo. Se han elegido a través de los siglos para poder aprender el uno del otro.

—No lo aceptaré. Ninguno de ellos puede ser su verdadera alma gemela.

—¿Y quién entonces? ¿Alguien que aún no conoce acaso? —Al no obtener respuesta lo miró con seriedad —. Akashi, tú sabes perfectamente que no hay forma de que su "otra mitad" sea alguien que no es humano. El amor solo puede darse entre seres de la misma naturaleza y tú incluso eres un ángel de alto rango.

¿Que si lo sabía? Por supuesto que sí.

—Lo sé muy bien. Pero sabes, por qué soy un ángel de este nivel, ¿verdad? Es porque he vivido el mismo tiempo que ese chico desde su primera encarnación humana... Acompañándolo vida tras vida sin poder hablarle o tocarlo más que en sueños que mayormente él no recuerda. ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? ¿Tu si quiera conoces lo mucho por lo que ha pasado ese muchacho o la nobleza de su corazón?

—Es solo un humano como muchos otros.

—¡No es solo un humano y no es igual a otros! Nadie se compara con él. Su alma es tan pura como para que un ángel de alto rango lo cuide. Así que, por favor, no vuelvas a decir que es un simple humano.

—Jamás va a notarlo. ¡Continuará viviendo una y otra vez sin acordarse de ti!

—Mientras pueda permanecer a su lado para siempre…

Nijimura guardó silencio al escucharlo. Incluso tantos siglos después, el pelirrojo aún era capaz de decir eso. ¿Puede considerarse eso como a lo que los humanos llaman amor? ¿Realmente un ángel, solo por no ser puro, podría desarrollar sentimientos? O es que acaso, estos supuestos sentimientos en realidad...

—Permiso.

Akashi se fue sin más dejando al otro ángel muy preocupado. Pues este sabía que esto no acabaría bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Entrada la noche Kise cerró el libro y miró el celular. No tenía ningún mensaje de Kuroko ni de Aomine. Por alguna razón ambos lo habían dejado en visto. Hizo un puchero y escribió en el grupal que tenían.

"¿Saben si Kurokocchi y Aominecchi salieron?"

"Creo que sí, mencionaron algo de comprar un libro".

Así que salieron juntos toda la tarde y aun no regresaban a pesar de ser de noche... Kise hizo una mueca y dejó el celular a un lado. No es que estuviera celoso o quizá sí, pero ¿por qué ni si quiera habían podido contestarle el whatsapp? ¿Qué tan ocupados podrían estar como para no revisar el celular? ¿Haciendo qué?

—Oh, vamos, vamos... No entres en pánico ahora solo por saber que a tu mejor amigo le gusta esa persona... Además es más que obvio que Aominecchi me eligió a mí... Incluso me invitó a salir el fin de semana aludiendo que tenía algo que hablar conmigo... ¿No puede ser otra cosa más que una declaración, no? Así que solo debo de esperar hasta el sábado...

Se calmó a él mismo sin poder saber que esa cita jamás llegaría.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los ojos de Kuroko se abrieron con lentitud, observó el lugar al tenerlos abiertos. Blanco, todo era de color blanco. Las sábanas y las paredes, y en medio de ellas se encontraban dos personas conocidas.

—Mamá... Aomine-kun...

Las personas nombradas se sorprendieron al escucharlo. La señora comenzó a llorar y corrió al lado del menor. El moreno también se acercó preocupado.

—¡Cariño! —Trató de abrazarlo de lado para no lastimarlo —. ¡Gracias a Dios despertaste! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

—Tetsu...

¿Qué había pasado? Los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unas horas aparecieron como flashes en la memoria de Kuroko. Esos sujetos y las palabras que dijeron... En cuanto recordó todo trató de sentarse en la cama de algún modo, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía. Aun así, él tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Qué sucede, Tetsu? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

—Por favor, no te esfuerces, amor —lo detuvo preocupada y lo hizo apoyarse en ella —. Lo que necesites te lo alcanzaremos, pero tú tienes que descansar más. Estabas tan herido cuando te encontraron...

—Tengo que hacer una llamada... Mi celular... ¿Dónde está mi celular? —preguntó desesperado.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante en un momento así como para afligirlo de ese modo.? ¿Qué?

—Yo lo tengo, pero ¿para qué? —interrogó el moreno sin entender —. Tus padres saben que estás acá.

—Por favor, dámelo. Tengo que decirle...

—¿A quién? ¿Sobre qué?

—A Kise, tengo que decirle...

—Pero cariño, luego podrás hacerlo. Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes.

Ellos no entendían nada. Solo Kuroko que lo había escuchado de esas horribles personas. Por eso tenía que decírselo a su mejor amigo. Antes de que fuera tarde.

—Después tendré tiempo para descansar. ¡Ahora déjenme llamar a Kise-kun, por favor!

Ni la señora ni el moreno comprendían lo que sucedía. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía de decirle a Kise, qué? Por la seriedad y aflicción que mostraba Kuroko ya no sabían que pensar. Y lo único que atinó a hacer Aomine fue sacar el celular del bolsillo y entregárselo a su verdadero dueño. Kuroko lo tomó con desesperación y marcó un número de favoritos. Incluso escribir le dolía, pero no le importaba. Porque su mejor amigo...

—Por favor, contesta... Contesta, contesta... —pero solo sonaba y sonaba —. Maldición.

Aomine se aprendió al escucharlo. Pues, su amigo de la infancia no solía maldecir.

—¿Qué es lo que...? —intentó preguntar, mas fue interrumpido.

—No fue un robo ni nada fortuito... Fue un ataque planeado —explicó aterrado al recordar lo sucedido y dejar el celular a un lado —. Pero esos tipos no iban por mí. Ellos sabían que me reuniría con Kise-kun hoy y por eso me emboscaron.

Las dos personas presentes a parte de quien hablaba, se quedaron helados al escucharlo. Entonces...

—"Esos sujetos iban tras Kise-kun"... Y al encontrarme solo decidieron enviarle un mensaje conmigo. Ellos dijeron que esto era solo una pequeña advertencia de lo que podían hacer si el señor Kise abría la boca y también... Ellos sabían todo sobre nosotros. Sobre nuestro grupo de amigos y nuestras familias...

Al ver a Kuroko temblar de ese modo, no pudo evitar abrazarlo para tratar de calmarlo.

—Ya pasó. Ahora estás a salvo con nosotros, Tetsu.

—Pero Kise-kun...

—Me encargaré de llamarlo y explicarle todo. Así que puedes descansar ahora. Yo los protegeré a los dos —afirmó muy en serio.

—Aomine-kun... —en algún momento había comenzado a llorar —. Gracias… —contestó aferrándose a su compañero.

Mientras la señora aun no terminaba de salir del shock por lo que acababa de escuchar y solo atinó a sentarse. ¿Cómo fue qué pasó esto?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cansado de esperar se puso a ver anime en la laptop y al tener los headphones puestos no escuchó el timbre del teléfono cuando este sonó. Hasta que hizo una pausa y vio que la pequeña luz de alerta del celular brillaba. Lo tomó y reviso las notificaciones. Se sorprendió al ver tantas llamadas perdidas de sus amigos y un mensaje de Aomine diciendo "¡Kise, contesta! Y por nada del mundo salgas de casa, ni tú ni tu mamá." ¿Por qué Aominecchi diría algo así? ¿Qué había sucedido?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder al mensaje el teléfono volvió a sonar, por lo que está vez contestó. Era Aomine.

—Aló, Aominecchi.

—¡Al fin! ¡¿Por qué demoraste tanto en contestar, ah?!

El rubio se espantó al escuchar los gritos de su compañero. Definitivamente algo debía de haber pasado. ¿Pero qué?

—L-lo siento. Tenía los audífonos puestos y no escuché el celular —se disculpó afligido.

—Ah, maldición. Cómo se supone que deba de decir esto... —suspiró y se obligó a calmarse.

—¿Aominecchi?

—Escucha, no quiero que te sientas culpable por esto ni que te pongas a llorar. Así que, por favor, guarda la calma, ¿si?

—De acuerdo —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente afligido y ansioso como para decir algo más. Necesitaba que Aomine hablara ya.

—Kise, esto es serio... Tetsu fue atacado hoy por la tarde cuando caminaba hacia el centro comercial solo.

¿Qué...? ¿A Kuroko hoy...? Después de que lo dejara irse solo...

—Los muy malditos lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconsciente y lo abandonaron en un callejón de por ahí. Rato después fue encontrado por un transeúnte gracias al timbre del celular que no dejaba de sonar. Era yo quien lo llamaba, pues habíamos quedado de vernos a última hora, pero él no aparecía. Esta persona llamó a una ambulancia y yo a los padres de Tetsu. Pero yo era quien estaba más cerca, así que fui con él hasta el hospital en donde trataron todas sus heridas. Sus padres llegaron después.

—¿Cómo está él ahora? —preguntó con el corazón en la mano —. Por favor, dime que no fue nada grave...

«Dios, por favor... Por Kurokocchi...»

—Él está bien ahora. Solo fueron golpes y heridas. Obviamente tiene todo el cuerpo adolorido, pero todo ya fue tratado. Ahora solo estará en observación por el golpe que tuvo en la cabeza y posiblemente mañana lo den de alta.

—Gracias a Dios…

—Pero no es solo eso.

¿Había más? Aomine se preparó para hablar.

—El ataque a Kuroko no fue un robo ni nada casual. Fue premeditado.

—¿Qué...?

—Los tipejos que lo atacaron se lo dijeron. Que lo habían seguido porque creían que se reuniría contigo. Pero al verlo solo decidieron emboscarlo de todas maneras y mandar un mensaje con él. Tetsu dijo que amenazaron con hacer algo peor si tu papá abría la boca. También dijeron que sabían todo sobre nuestro grupo de amigos y la familia de cada uno. En otras palabras, nos han amenazado a todos. Y al parecer por algo relacionado con tu padre. Él debe de tener enemigos realmente peligrosos como muchos otros políticos. Pero eso no es tu culpa para nada, ¿de acuerdo? Ninguno de nosotros ha hecho nada malo por lo tanto no puede ser culpa de nadie del grupo, ¿ok?

—Uh...

Silencio. Incluso sin verlo se percató de lo que pasaba. Kise estaba llorando. En silencio como era su costumbre.

—Rayos, te dije que no lloraras...

—Lo siento... Pero Kurokocchi... Y todos ustedes... Por mi culpa...

—No es tu culpa, tonto. Tú no has hecho nada malo... Tú eres tan inocente como todos nosotros, ¿ok?

Silencio de nuevo. Aomine realmente no sabía que más decir. Suspiró.

—Iré para allá.

—¡No, es peligroso que andes solo de noche!

—Pero...

—Dejaré de llorar, lo prometo. Así que, por favor... Cuídate mucho y también a Kurokocchi, ¿si?

—Uh, ni si quiera tienes que decirlo. Yo los protegeré a los dos, tenlo por seguro.

—Gracias, Aominecchi...

—Descansa, ¿si? Eso te ayudará por ahora. Mañana la mamá de Tetsu irá a hablar con tu madre. Por ahora tú solo descansa. Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

—Sí, gracias… Nos vemos entonces...

—Chau, Kise. Buenas noches.

Sin embargo, en cuanto acabó la llamada, Kise continuó llorando un rato más. Sin saber que esto era solo el comienzo. Y Akashi a pesar de saberlo todo, no podía hacer nada. Solo se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué no podía sentirlo? Que él estaba allí.

— _Estaré a tu lado para siempre, Ryouta. Incluso si tú nunca llegas a notarlo. Yo siempre estaré aquí._

Kise notó el peculiar olor a flores, pero no reaccionó a ello. Ahora estaba más preocupado por lo que pasaría con sus amigos y su familia.

—Papá... Mamá... Aominecchi... Kurokocchi y todos... Dios, por favor, protégelos... Por favor...

Pero lo que pasaría y lo que no, ya estaba escrito.

 **Continuará~**

 **Nota de Autora** **:**

¡Hola, yo aquí de nuevo! Aunque esta vez con un supuesto oneshot que tuve que volver twoshot (y espero no alargarlo más lol) y para mayor sorpresa de una shipp de la que jamás imaginé escribir ni en mis más locos sueños xD Pero es la OTP de una amiga muy preciada para mí y se lo prometí, así que debía de cumplir uwú Además de que he ampliado mis horizontes con esto xD Ahora hasta me siento multishipper lol he traicionado tanto a mi OTP AoKi que en algún momento me daré el gusto de hacer un KasaKi xD Perdóname negro, la culpa es de Kise por ser tan pasiva y shippeable xD

Volviendo a lo importante, siempre he amado los temas místicos/esotéricos, cosas sobre ángeles, dioses, magia, energía, reencarnación, karma, almas gemelas. Amo todo eso desde que soy niña y siempre he estado leyendo sobre ello, por lo que en la mayoría de mis novelas siempre meto algo de estos temas. Sin embargo, es la segunda vez que lo hago en un fic y la primera vez que lo hago de una serie base que no es de Clamp xD Este es un AU netamente mío, con todas las referencias que he recolectado a través de los años con respecto a los ángeles y demás.

Por supuesto sobre lo que es cierto o no, o lo que esté basado en hechos reales, eso solo lo sabrán las personas más cercanas a mí uwu Por ahora les dejo este primer capi, que espero que sea de su agrado~ Y aunque quizá no puedan darse cuenta ahora, he dejado muchas pistas en esta primera entrega y en las sinopsis. Así que espero sus teorías xD No importa que tan locas parezcan, realmente me encantaría saberlas *-*/

Es todo por ahora, disfruten de esta trágica historia y esperen por un final que aun ni yo he decidido del todo xD Solo diré que preparen sus pañuelos :v Y ya saben si les gustó, voten, comenten, agreguen, y sigan todo lo que quieran~ Yo les responderé con mucho amor (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo dos (posiblemente el final)!

PD: Para los que siguen mi fic de "El camino hacia ti", lamento mucho la demora, pero es que estuve escribiendo esto xD No me odien pls, ahora mismo me tomaré un descanso para comenzar a escribir el capi 12 :'D ¡Por favor, espérenlo!~

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá c:


	2. Culpa

**Capítulo 2:** Culpa.

El rubio ni si quiera se percató en qué instante se había quedado dormido. Pero fue en algún momento después de rogarle tanto al cielo por el bien de sus amigos. Aunque en realidad debería de haber pedido por el mismo en lugar de por otras personas. O eso era lo que pensaba Akashi al menos. Quien se encontraba al lado de su protegido luego de haberlo cuidado toda la noche. Lo que solía hacer siempre. Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Incluso si ninguno recordaba exactamente desde cuándo.

Sin embargo, y aunque Ryouta pareciera una persona común y corriente. En realidad no lo era del todo. Y no solo por el gran y noble corazón que poseía. No era solo eso. Si no que desde pequeño además de poder sentir y ver cosas fuera de este plano, también era capaz de ver premoniciones a través de los sueños. Aunque él usualmente no lo entendiera.

Era un dharma dado por el cielo, el cual había ganado luego de tantas encarnaciones. Este don podría considerarse como una sutil clarividencia, la cual estaba lista para despertar en cualquier momento. Pero todo dependería de la decisión de Kise. Cuando él quisiera y estuviera listo para ello sucedería. De lo contrario permanecería dormida hasta su siguiente encarnación.

Pero por ahora...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todo se veía tan brillante y pulcro que ello le provocaba una extraña, pero muy agradable calidez. Tranquilidad, paz, felicidad. Las buenas emociones lo embargaban. Aunque no sabía con exactitud por qué y tampoco le interesaba saberlo. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era su "deseo". Ese por el que había esperado por tanto tiempo y con tanto anhelo. Y ahora por fin estaba a solo un paso de su cometido. Incluso si no todos estuvieran de acuerdo con su decisión.

El hermoso joven que se hallaba a su lado no paraba de hablarle.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Muy seguro?

—Así es.

—¿De verdad?

Era como si esta persona no quisiera dejarlo ir. Este chico...

—Estoy completamente seguro. De verdad. Yo sé que usted se preocupa mucho por mí, ya que es un ángel y su deber es cuidar de los humanos. Y yo agradezco infinitamente la preocupación que ha mostrado conmigo. Pero usted mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. He descansado lo suficiente ya, ahora debo de seguir mi camino. Porque yo soy humano... Y este es mi destino.

—Pero tu plan de vida...

—Estaré bien, yo lo he elegido después de todo. Es lo que me toca. Para poder seguir evolucionando y ayudar a las personas que amo. Mis eternos compañeros de vida...

Por esas personas... ¿Por qué? Sin embargo, el ángel era consciente de que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Interferir en el proyecto de vida de un ser humano estaba completamente prohibido. Quisiera o no tenía que dejarlo ir.

—Lo sé. Y tienes toda la razón. Solo quisiera poder hacer más por ti...

—Gracias, pero ya ha hecho suficiente solo con esto —agradeció con una sonrisa —. Los ángeles como usted tienen una labor tan noble de velar por todos los seres humanos sin importar de quien se trate y sin ni siquiera conocerlos. Preocupándose por cada de uno de nosotros y sin juzgarnos por nuestros pecados... Son seres tan puros.

El ángel lo miró como si quisiera decirle algo, pero lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza y palmearle el hombro en forma de apoyo. El rubio sonrió más y lo abrazó cariñosamente como respuesta.

—Muchas gracias por todo. Ojalá algún día podamos vernos de nuevo.

—Yo siempre, siempre estaré contigo... Incluso si tú no puedes recordarme. Aunque me olvides, yo nunca lo haría. Sin importar cuantas veces tengamos que conocernos...

¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso? ¿Cuantas veces ellos se habían conocido? ¿Por qué él era el único que no recordaba nada? ¿Y por qué ese ángel era tan cálido y conocido para Kise?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse al notar que había amanecido. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró su habitación mientras intentaba recordar lo que acababa de soñar.

—Un lugar brillante... Una inexplicable sensación de felicidad y entusiasmo... Yo estaba esperando algo, algo que realmente deseaba... Y ese chico... ¿Quién era y qué fue lo que me dijo acerca de "olvidar" algo?

Pero por más esfuerzo que empleó en recordar, su mente simplemente se negaba a mostrarle los detalles del sueño. Como muchas otras veces en las que por más importante que fuera el sueño solo se le permitía tener acceso a fragmentos de este. Y lo único que le quedaba era un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

—A esa persona yo... Debo de haberla conocido alguna vez, en alguna vida. ¿Pero por qué no logro recordar quien es ni su nombre? Porque no era Kurokocchi ni Aominecchi ni ninguna otra persona que conozca en la actualidad —comentó pensativo.

Ya que aunque la mayoría de veces no lograra recordar casi nada del sueño, el único detalle que se había quedado grabado en él era la voz de esa persona. No sabía quién era, como era su aspecto ni su nombre, pero la melodía de su dulce voz jamás la olvidaría. Por lo que estaba seguro que si alguna vez tuviera la suerte de que sus caminos se encontraran podría reconocerlo solo con escucharlo.

—¿Quizá mi alma gemela...?

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y se apresuró en levantarse. El bienestar de sus amigos era su prioridad ahora. Además ni si quiera sabía el verdadero significado del sueño o si algún día llegaría a conocer a ese muchacho. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que la persona que le gustaba era Aominecchi. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Akashi se mantuvo cerca de la cama mientras veía al rubio alistarse. ¿Por qué Kise había visto aquella memoria justo ahora? Era como si de algún modo sus sentimientos hubieran podido llegar hasta su protegido aunque solo fuera de un modo muy sutil.

— _¿Me pregunto cuántas veces más debes de olvidarme?_

Aunque quizá ni el propio Akashi era capaz de recordar cuando fue la primera vez que sus almas se habían conocido. Hace tanto, tanto tiempo... Pero todo se detuvo en el momento en el que otro recuerdo vino a la mente del rubio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Caminaba al lado de Kuroko por una calle conocida y de la nada aparecieron varios sujetos extraños que comenzaron a golpearlos. Un golpe tras otro, el dolor y los constantes ataques comenzaron a nublar su vista y su propia consciencia. Sin que pudiera hacer nada para defenderse ni a él mismo ni a su mejor amigo. Hasta que logró despertar de aquella pesadilla

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El peine que sostenía hace solo unos segundos quedó tirado en el suelo y la terrible expresión en el rostro de Kise reflejaba muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento. Miedo, angustia, dolor y culpa. Porque ese sueño lo tuvo la semana pasada, varios días antes de que Kuroko fuera atacado. Solo que recién ahora era capaz de darse cuenta del verdadero significado de aquel sueño. Que no fue más que una premonición de lo que podría haber sucedido con ellos. Sin embargo, y por alguna razón que desconocía solo le pasó al muchacho de cabellos celestes.

Si tan solo hubiera recordado y entendido esto antes. Pero no había hecho nada. No pudo hacer nada por su mejor amigo. Y ante la conmoción de entender esto, todo lo que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Mientras en vano, se esforzaba por no llorar.

—"Por mi culpa..." —comenzó a culparse una y otra vez —. Si yo hubiera entendido esto antes... Si tan solo hubiera recordado ese sueño y le hubiera dado importancia... Pero no lo hice, lo dejé pasar pensando que solo se trataba de un mal sueño... Y entonces Kurokocchi tuvo que comprobarme que yo estaba equivocado... —un par de lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas —. ¡El único que debía de haber sido atacado era yo y no él...! Kurokocchi solo salió herido por ser mi mejor amigo... Y no solo él... Ahora incluso Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, y Midorimacchi también están siendo amenazados por mi culpa...

— _¡No es tu culpa para nada, Ryouta! —negó con desesperación sin saber que más hacer—. Porque nada ni nadie podía evitar que eso pasara, ni si quiera yo. Porque si hubiera estado en mis manos créeme que lo habría detenido... —afirmó con la mirada triste hacia su protegido —. Total de no verte llorar, incluso sabiendo que eso significaría entregarte a Daiki Aomine... Lo hubiera hecho por ti. Solo para que pudieras ser feliz incluso si no era a mi lado._

Esa era la verdad. Siempre la fue. El único deseo que tenía este ángel y que parecía imposible de cumplir era ese. Que esta dulce alma lograra alcanzar la felicidad. Pero no importaba que tan difícil pudiera ser esto, Akashi nunca se cansaría de pedirle a Dios por ello. Y un día seguro sus ruegos serían escuchados. Tenía fe en eso.

Mientras Kise continuaba llorando, el pelirrojo le acarició los cabellos con ternura. Lástima que lo único que podía sentir el muchacho era el olor a flores. Ese que de algún modo lograba tranquilizarlo aunque solo fuera un poco.

Un par de minutos después la bulla proveniente de la sala preocupó al rubio al pensar que su madre estaba sola y podría estarle pasando algo malo.

—Mamá... —susurró preocupado.

Se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo y fue en busca de la señora de la casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La encontró en medio de la sala hablando por teléfono. O mejor dicho discutiendo con alguien.

—¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme luego de lo que ha pasado?! ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! ¡Por andarte dándote de justo toda la vida! ¡¿Y crees que a la gente le importa eso?! ¡¿Alguien te ha dado las gracias alguna vez?! ¡¿No, verdad?! ¡Porque a las personas solo les importan ellos mismos y a lo mucho sus propias familias! ¡Pero tú idiota has preferido ayudar a los demás en lugar de pensar en ti o en tu familia! ¡Tu forma de pensar es tan ridícula como la de Ryouta! ¡Ah, pero de donde crees que sacó ese lado tan enclenque que tiene, de ti obviamente! ¡Por eso después ese niño está lloriqueando por cualquier cosa y preocupándose más por esos inútiles amigos que tiene en lugar de preocuparse por mí que soy su madre!

El menor ni si quiera pareció sorprenderse por las duras palabras de la mujer. Después de todo no era la primera vez que su progenitora se expresaba así de él. No era nada nuevo, pero aun así la mirada ámbar entristeció notablemente.

«Ojalá pudiera ser del modo en el que tú quisieras que fuera, mamá».

Este inútil pensamiento apareció por enésima vez en su mente y volvió a guardarse dentro de él en cuánto se percató de que la señora de la casa estaba hiperventilando. Asustado, corrió donde ella para sostenerla.

—¡Mamá...!

—Ahm... Ah...

—Todo está bien, está bien... —intentó convencerla a pesar de que él mismo estaba temblando —. Solo tienes que calmarte... ¿si?

Pero incluso en medio de la crisis nerviosa que tenía esa persona estaba dispuesta a seguir culpando a los demás.

—Ah... Es...tu culpa...Ryouta...

—¿Qué...?

¿Qué era su culpa? ¿Lo que estaba pasando? ¿El que hayan atacado a su mejor amigo y amenazado a todos ellos, todo eso era su culpa?

—Ah... Tú...tienes...la culpa...

¿Por qué? ¿Fue por qué lo había soñado? O fue por el solo hecho de...

—Por haberte...relacionado con ellos...

"Así que era por eso".

—Ahm, ahm...

El teléfono quedó tirado sobre la alfombra y lo único que irrumpió durante los siguientes segundos el silencio en la enorme casa, fue la respiración jadeante de la mujer mayor. El silencio hizo que los sonidos que emitía la señora Rose se intensificaran. Y aun así a Ryouta le costó varios segundos salir del shock causado por la acusación de su propia madre. Pero a pesar de seguir temblando y ser incapaz de contener las lágrimas que ya estaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Continuó tratando de ayudarla.

—Ahm... Ryouta...tú...

—...Es mi culpa, así que tú puedes estar tranquila... Solo respira más lento, mamá...

Akashi apretaba los puños a los lados por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada como siempre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser de este modo? ¿Por qué tenían que herir a Ryouta todo el tiempo? Si él era una persona tan dulce y amable con los demás. ¿Por qué los humanos...?

Mientras el rubio ayudaba a la señora a calmarse poco a poco. Akashi dirigió la mirada hacia el ángel de Rose y este le devolvió la mirada. Pero al hacerlo, el pelirrojo notó con mayor claridad lo inexpresivos espejos en los que se estaba reflejando.

— _El verdadero motivo de porqué ese chico ha sido siempre tan inseguro y nervioso es justamente por ella. Porque la señora Kise se la ha pasado llorando desde que estaba embarazada de Ryouta. Desde que él estaba en su vientre sintió toda su angustia. Y no solo eso, sino que creció viéndola tener crisis nerviosas una y otra vez. Además de sentirse solo al haber sido abandonado por su padre y ser rechazado desde tan pequeño por sus hermanas mayores. Quienes huyeron de casa dejándolo atrás. Y todo esto lo llevó a tener miedo de relacionarse con los demás, o mejor dicho miedo a ser herido por otros. Después de todo si su propia familia lo había tratado de esa forma, ¿por qué los demás no lo harían y lo dejarían solo también? Era lo que solía pensar Ryouta. Por eso le costó tanto hacer amigos. Pero decidió arriesgarse y darlo todo de sí mismo en ello. ¿Aun así lo juzgan solo por eso? ¿Por haber deseado ser parte de un grupo al cual al fin podría llamar familia?_

Pero a pesar de todo lo que acababa de decir, el ángel de cabello oscuro pareció no entender. ¿De qué estaba hablando Akashi?

— _Es lo que merece según la ley del karma. Y es lo que cada uno de ellos eligió antes de nacer. Así que realmente no entiendo lo que intentas decir._

Y entonces el pelirrojo entendió que el problema no eran solo los humanos. Quizá el verdadero inconveniente era la naturaleza inapropiada de Akashi. O mejor dicho el hecho de que un ser divino como él haya desarrollado sentimientos humanos.

¿Pero por qué Dios lo había hecho de esa forma? ¿Solo para que sufriera eternamente por ser diferente? ¿Cuál podría ser el propósito celestial de esto? Hasta el día de hoy Akashi no era capaz de entenderlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto en contestar, ah? —cuestionó con desconfianza.

—Eh, lo siento, Aominecchi. Estaba en el servicio...

—Kise, tú... No te atrevas a mentirme.

—...¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso no puedo ni ir al baño ahora?

—¿Desde cuándo crees que te conozco, idiota? Quizá no sea tanto tiempo como conozco a Tetsu, pero estos años que han pasado han sido suficientes para aprender todo de ti. Además de que eres bastante fácil de leer y sé a la perfección cuando estás mintiendo u ocultando algo. Se te nota en la voz, tonto. No puedes engañarme, así que ni si quiera lo intentes.

Kise no fue capaz de refutar eso y el silencio en la línea telefónica se hizo presente varios segundos hasta que el moreno volvió a hablar.

—¿Tu madre reaccionó mal, verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esta vez? ¿O es que acaso hablaste con tu padre?

—No —negó con rapidez —. A pesar de lo que está pasando no he tenido valor para llamar a papá... Ni si quiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hemos hablado.

—Uh, entonces solo pudo ser tu madre.

—Ella solo está alterada...

—Kise, ella ha vivido alterada toda su vida.

—Aominecchi, no digas eso...

—No estoy diciendo que sea mala, después de todo es tu madre. Solo creo que debería de pensar un poco más las cosas antes de decirlas, aunque no soy quien para decir eso tampoco. Ya que yo igual no soy bueno controlando mi bocota, pero al menos cuando se trata de ti o de Tetsu lo intento.

—Gracias. Con eso es suficiente para mí, ¿sabes?

—¿Entonces no me contaras lo que te dijo esta vez?

—No vale la pena pensar en esas cosas...

—Si tú lo dices. Solo... —se rascó la cabeza desde donde estaba y se esforzó en decir lo siguiente —Solo recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Sin importar de que se trate. Porque ya te lo dije yo voy a protegerte, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no tienes porqué sentirte mal ni tener miedo. No mientras yo esté contigo, Kise.

—Lo sé —no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente al escucharlo —. Muchas gracias por eso, Aominecchi. Yo realmente me siento muy feliz por haberte conocido, a ti y a los chicos. Yo al fin no estoy tan solo como en el pasado...

—No lo estás, tonto. Desde hace mucho. Y tampoco volverás a estarlo.

—Uh...

—Ah —le restó importancia a pesar de estar avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir.

Esta persona se había ablandado bastante en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Y todo gracias a Kise. La única persona capaz de sacar el lado más suave y dulce del moreno. Y de una forma completamente diferente a como solía actuar con Kuroko. Ya que se trataba de un sentimiento distinto.

Aomine al fin había podido entender ello hace poco. Justo antes de que pasara todo esto. Pero nada ni nadie lo detendría ahora de poder expresarle su afecto a Kise ni evitaría que pudiera proteger a sus dos personas más importantes además de sus padres. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba el moreno. Ajeno a todo lo que estaba por suceder.

—Bueno, te dejo. Hablamos por el chat. Y no olvides nuestra salida del sábado, eh.

—Sí. Aominecchi..

—¿Uh?

—Muchas gracias de nuevo.

—Ah —le restó importancia a pesar de lo avergonzado que estaba —. Chau, Kise.

—Chau, Aominecchi~

Después de cortar la comunicación, Kise se quedó mirando embobado el celular para luego dejarse caer sobre la cama y abrazarse al aparato. Incluso si todo estaba mal, él aún tenía alguien por quien sonreír. Aunque sus propios padres no lo quisieran.

—Aun si todos me rechazan tú... ¿Seguirás aceptándome, verdad, Aominecchi? —susurró con la mano en el corazón y un par de lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas.

La mirada de Akashi entristeció al verlo de ese modo y no pudo evitar desear estar en el lugar de esa otra persona. Si tan solo fuera él quien pudiera hacerlo feliz. O si al menos Daiki de verdad lo fuera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al moreno se le escarapelo el cuerpo por todo lo que había dicho en aquella llamada. Sacudió el cuerpo y guardó el celular en el bolsillo mientras pensaba en voz alta.

—Carajo, Daiki. Te has vuelto un jodido cursi de mierda —se reprochó a él mismo y suspiró —¿Qué has hecho conmigo, eh, Kise?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los días pasaron y la actitud de la señora Kise no cambió mucho. Ella continuó culpando a su hijo menor de lo que pasaba a pesar de que en realidad el rubio no había provocado esto para nada. Ni mucho menos lo había deseado alguna vez.

Sin embargo, a causa de la lamentable situación. Ryouta entró en un cuadro depresivo al echarse la culpa por todo lo que estaba pasando. Por el ataque a Kuroko, por el hecho de que los estuvieran vigilando a todos e incluso por las amenazas telefónicas que comenzaron a recibir a medianoche.

La situación llegó a un punto en el que Ryouta tuvo que recluirse en casa para que su madre no entrara en una crisis nerviosa si se atrevía si quiera a ir a la tienda solo. Por lo que tuvo que cancelar incluso la cita que tenía plantada para el fin de semana.

—Perdón, Aominecchi. En verdad lo siento mucho... A pesar de que ya había quedado contigo...

—Está bien —suspiró —. Igual nos veremos en unos días más en la escuela. Así que no te preocupes.

—Uh.

—Y por favor, deja de llorar, Kise.

—Aominecchi, yo...

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —lo interrumpió —. Yo sé que esto es muy difícil para ti y para tu familia, y créeme que si supiera quienes son los malditos detrás de todo esto, los mataría a golpes. Tenlo por seguro. Pero hasta que la policía haga su trabajo lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es ser cuidadosos y esperar. Así que mientras esperamos las investigaciones del caso, que no sabemos cuánto puede durar todo esto. Solo debemos de mantener la calma supongo. Yo no les tengo miedo para nada.

—Uh.

—Ah, si tan solo pudiera golpearlos.

—Aominecchi, gracias, pero preferiría que nunca tengas que encontrarte con ese tipo de personas... Solo quisiera que se alejaran de ti y las demás personas que amo...

—Ah... —se sonrojó ligeramente sin querer —Entonces me debes una salida para cuando regresemos a clases, eh.

—Por supuesto. A mí me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, Aominecchi...

—A mí también —murmuró de un modo en el que no se le pudo entender.

—¿Cómo?

—Que es un trato.

—Sí~

—Hasta más tarde entonces. Hablamos por whatsapp.

—Sí. Hasta más tarde~

Cortaron la comunicación y el rubio se quedó sonriéndole al celular varios segundos. Los únicos momentos en los que Ryouta podía estar tranquilo aunque solo fueran por unos minutos. Era cada vez que lograba escuchar la voz de su persona amada incluso si solo era por teléfono. Pero algo tan pequeño como eso podía llegar a calmarlo.

Aomine era ahora mismo su principal y mayor apoyo. Si no fuera por él realmente no podría soportar todo esto. Pero solo porque tenía a esa persona a su lado podía.

— _"Ojalá yo pudiera hacerte sonreír de ese modo, mi querido Ryouta... —susurró con tristeza el ángel._

Pero el destino era muy caprichoso. Y habían deseos que simplemente no podían cumplirse. Sin importar que tan fuertes fueran sus sentimientos, todo estaba listo para romperse. Empezando por el frágil corazón de Ryouta Kise.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y pasó justo a un día del retorno a clases. Fue entonces cuando la señora de la casa se lo dijo. La decisión que había tomado de una forma tan arbitraria. El rubio ni si quiera era capaz de creer en las duras palabras que escuchaba.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo que escuchaste, niño. Nos vamos mañana a primera hora. Así que haz tus maletas de una vez —sentenció la mujer mayor.

—Pero mamá... No podemos irnos de ese modo... La escuela...

—Ya tengo todos tus documentos conmigo —lo interrumpió —. Y ya te separé cupo en una prepa de allá. Todo está listo, Ryouta. Incluyendo los boletos y nuestra residencia en la ciudad.

Todo se paralizó por unos segundos, durante los cuales el menor intento entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, su mente y su corazón se negaron rotundamente a ello. Porque esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Es que acaso la pesadilla nunca iba a acabar?

—¿Ryouta? —lo llamó al verlo tan ido —. ¿Me escuchaste, verdad? Necesito que tengas tus cosas listas para hoy, ¿entendido?

Pero el rubio continuó sin contestar. Incapaz de salir del shock emocional en el que se encontraba. Las palabras demoraron en salir de su boca debido al caos mental que tenía en ese momento. Y quizá por eso al no tener suficiente tiempo para pensarlo, y luego de mucho, mucho tiempo. Se olvidó de pensar en los demás y de poner al resto antes que a él mismo.

Por primera vez en muchos años fue egoísta y expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos, en lugar de ocultarlos como solía hacer.

—Por favor... —fue lo primero que logró decir al instante en el que las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse con desesperación por sus mejillas —. Mamá... Te lo ruego... —y sin saber que más hacer se arrodilló ante ella e imploró con el corazón en la mano mientras se aferraba a la ropa de su progenitora —No me saques de Teiko... Al menos no esté año... No tan repentinamente... Por favor, déjame terminar cuarto allí...

—Ryouta Kise, no hagas esto más difícil...

—Prometo hacerte caso en todo... Y no saldré de casa más que para ir a la escuela... Lo juro, mamá... Seré un buen chico y ya no te daré problemas... Así que... Por favor...

—¡Estoy haciendo esto por ti!

—Pero mamá... ¡No quiero irme...!

—¡Pero nada! Y no me importa si quieres o no —sentenció y se liberó del agarre apartándose del menor —. Ya tuve suficiente de tus caprichos egoístas. Te estoy dando una orden y la cumples. Es todo. Y quiero esa maleta hoy. O te irás con lo que traes apuesto y me dará exactamente igual. ¿Entendiste?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Porque el interminable llanto del muchacho no le permitía hablar. Porque esto era lo que pasaba cuando alguien como él trataba de ponerse en primer lugar y no a los demás.

Después de todo, Ryouta Kise no merecía la felicidad. Ni tener un lugar al cual volver como tanto quiso. Porque incluso el haber deseado tener a personas importantes a quienes poder considerar familia fue egoísta. Y el haberse enamorado por primera vez también, ¿verdad?

Alguien como él solo podía estar solo. Porque todo esto pasó por el hecho de que Ryouta se haya relacionado con ellos, ¿verdad? Todo por haberlo conocido. Si no fuera por eso, entonces esas personas podrían haber sido felices...

«Yo... Nunca tuve derecho a conocerlos... A ninguno... Ni si quiera a Aominecchi... Yo... Por mi egoísmo... ustedes... Todo es mi culpa... Quizá lo mejor sería que yo desapareciera...»

La señora de la casa lo miró por última vez y agregó en tono serio lo siguiente.

—Y recuerda que absolutamente nadie debe de saber de esto. Ni Tetsuya o Daiki. Nadie. Porque si esos malditos criminales se enteran de alguna forma y nos impiden irnos de aquí. Sea responsabilidad tuya lo que puedan hacernos. Y no creo que quieras cargar con el hecho de haber expuesto de una manera tan estúpida a tu propia madre, ¿verdad, Ryouta? Porque si tú vida te da igual al menos trata de pensar en la mía —y sin más se fue dejándolo solo.

Ya había dado el mensaje que tenía que dar. El resto le tocaba a su hijo. O eso era lo que ella pensaba al menos. Que de esa forma lo estaba protegiendo de esas malas personas. Incluso si tenía que destrozarle el corazón en el proceso. Pero el tomar decisiones difíciles era parte de ser adulto y madre al mismo tiempo.

Aunque en realidad los verdaderos responsables de todo esto eran ella y su ex. Y no Ryouta. Pero era más fácil culpar a otros después de todo. Sin embargo, tanto el rubio como Akashi no eran capaces de poder entender esto. ¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas de esta forma? ¿Por qué? Pero todo lo que pudo hacer el rubio fue llorar desconsoladamente y en silencio como siempre. Inmóvil en su sitio quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Porque sabía que su madre tenía razón y que este era el final de ese dulce sueño que tuvo en el que pensó que alguien como él podía ser feliz. Pero solo se estuvo engañando a él mismo todo este tiempo. Y ahora por fin despertaba a la triste y cruel realidad, en la que Ryouta Kise estaba solo. Tan solo como siempre lo estuvo antes de conocerlos. Quizá este sería su único destino. Era lo que pensaba.

Aunque ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había hecho para merecer todo esto. Pero seguro existía una explicación en algún lugar. Aún si eso no lo consolaba en lo más mínimo. Más bien le recordaba lo lamentable y lo doloroso que era vivir en este mundo lleno de soledad y dolor.

Y lo único que podía hacer Akashi era permanecer incondicionalmente al lado de esa persona tan importante para él. Aunque sus inútiles consuelos no fueran capaces de llegar hasta su dulce y querido niño.

"Dios era muy cruel" fue lo que pensaron ambos en ese momento aunque por distintos motivos. Mas el dolor que compartían era de la misma intensidad. Punzante y desgarrador.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Incluso varias horas después Kise aún se encontraba sollozando, solo que esta vez en la soledad de su habitación de donde no quería salir por nada del mundo. Para así no tener que afrontar la verdad que lo destrozaba tanto. Lloró tanto que parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a darle una crisis nerviosa. Y Akashi simplemente no soportaba esto. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Nada.

El ángel de ojos rojizos continuó acariciando con ternura el cabello de su protegido, como venía haciendo desde hace rato. Si tan solo pudiera hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba y lo importante que era siempre ha sido para él.

— _Ryouta, estoy aquí... Por siempre. Eternamente para ti, mi querido niño... Todo estará bien... Por más grande que sea este dolor y aunque parezca interminable, pasará... Y tú estarás bien, te lo aseguro. Tú podrás salir adelante. Y yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote siempre._

El dulce olor a flores no fue capaz de calmarlo esta vez. Sin embargo, lo ayudó a quedarse dormido luego de tanto llorar. Y en cuanto Akashi notó esto, suspiró y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Ese día Ryouta casi no comió ni tampoco volvió a hablar con su madre. Ni si quiera salió de su cuarto. Lo único que hizo al despertar fue responder los mensajes del whatsapp. Aunque esto solo provocó que volviera a ponerse a llorar al recordar que pronto no volvería a hablar ni a ver a ninguno de ellos. Ni a Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, ni siquiera a Aominecchi... Y lo peor de todo era que ni si quiera podía despedirse de nadie.

—Ojalá hubiéramos tenido esa cita, Aominecchi...

Si tan solo hubiera podido transmitir sus sentimientos como era debido. Pero ya era tarde para eso, ¿verdad? Porque de nada le servía tratar de expresarlos ahora para después decir adiós. Eso solo haría que la situación fuera más difícil y dolorosa. Y ya lo era lo suficiente.

—Te amo... Te amo tanto...

Y el teléfono sonó. Sin embargo Kise no fue capaz de contestar esta vez. Porque si lo hacía sabía que acabaría peor. Por eso y a pesar de la insistencia del moreno al llamar. Simplemente dejó el móvil sonar una y otra vez.

—Lo siento... —susurró sin saber que más hacer.

Todavía no era capaz de enfrentar a nadie. Pero por otro lado el tiempo se estaba acabando. Necesitaba tomar una decisión al respecto lo antes posible. Antes de que llegara el día de mañana y se haya quedado sin hacer nada.

Una vez que el teléfono dejó de sonar, lo tomó para enviar un par de mensajes y luego lo dejó sobre la cama. Se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo e inhaló un par de veces para lograr calmarse. Una vez más tranquilo se levantó y fue al escritorio. Sacó hojas y lapiceros y comenzó a escribir.

Esto era todo lo que podía hacer sin desobedecer a su madre.

Akashi lo observó desde su lugar y entendió. Por lo que se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo dejaba seguir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A la mañana siguiente. Aomine y Kuroko pasaron a casa del rubio para recogerlo e ir a clases. Tal como habían quedado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, el hijo menor de los Kise los recibió en ropa informal. Por lo que sus amigos se sorprendieron al verlo.

—Hey, Kise, apúrate y ponte el uniforme. O llegaremos tarde por tu culpa. Aunque en realidad no me importa mucho eso —comento restándole importancia como siempre.

—Pero a mí sí me importa, ¿saben? —comentó el más bajito.

Kise esbozó una sonrisa agridulce. El solo pensar que esta sería la última vez que podría verlos en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, lo destrozaba. Y él no poder decir nada por lealtad a su madre era demasiado duro para el muchacho de ojos ámbar. Por lo que le costó varios segundos poder contestar. Y esto comenzó a preocupar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Ocurre...? —pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Perdonen, chicos! Es que no podré ir a clases hoy. Mi mamá quiere que le ayude con una cosilla y tengo que hacerle caso, ya saben.

—Quien como tú que tu propia madre te pide quedarte en casa. A mí me botan de la mía para que vaya a estudiar incluso cuando no tengo ganas de ir. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente siempre tengo a Tetsu fastidiándome para que vaya a clases. Si no él mismo va a sacarme.

—Eso es porque eres un vago, Aomine-kun.

—Bah. Aunque ahora como que hemos cambiado los papeles.

—Así es. Y ahora que sabes que es tu responsabilidad ir por nosotros, ya no puedes huir.

—Sí, sí —se rascó la nuca —. Eso ya lo sé, Tetsu.

Kise se quedó mirándolos por un momento. ¿Ellos estarían bien sin él? Seguro que sí, ¿verdad?

—¿Kise-kun, esta todo...?

—¡Perfecto como siempre Kurokocchi!~

El muchacho de cabellos celestes dudó por unos segundos, pero al final decidió creerle y sonreír como respuesta. Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa del rubio volvió a preocuparse. Porque se estaba forzando a hacerlo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para notarlo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué era lo que su mejor amigo le estaba ocultando?

Incluso Aomine había comenzado a dudar.

—¿Qué haces con esas gafas oscuras tan temprano y dentro de tu propia casa, eh, Kise? —cuestionó sin entender.

Sin embargo, el rubio solo continuó sonriendo lo mejor que pudo mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para llevar a cabo su plan. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que actuar antes de que sus queridos amigos se dieran cuenta de su farsa. Antes de que no pudiera aparentar más frente a ellos. Las fuerzas se le iban a acabar en cualquier momento. Por eso... Cogió de los hombros al más bajito y centró la mirada en este.

—Kurokocchi, hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo un segundo, ¿si?

Kuroko lo miró sin poder ver a través de los lentes oscuros y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Si podía hacer algo por su mejor amigo, entonces lo haría. Aunque el moreno no parecía muy feliz por ser dejado de lado.

—¿Así que me excluyen, eh? —se quejó.

Kise apretó las manos sin querer sobre los hombros del pequeño. Lo que hizo que su mejor amigo se preocupara incluso más por él. Algo estaba mal, aunque no sabía qué, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Perdona, Aominecchi. Prometo contártelo también, ¿de acuerdo? Ya que también eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Pero primero debo de hablarlo con Kurokocchi, solo eso. Además de que no es nada importante tampoco.

El moreno lo miró al notar lo mucho que Kise parecía contradecirse el hoy. Ya no era solo Kuroko el que sospechaba del rubio.

—Así que por eso no me contestaste ninguna llamada ayer. A pesar de que dijiste de que "no era nada importante".

Kise se sintió acorralado.

—Te dije que fue porque dormí todo el día... Ya que estoy resfriado...

—Por eso también tienes los ojos tan hinchados como para tener que usar lentes de sol frente a nosotros, ¿verdad? —cuestionó.

—Es por el resfriado...

—Uh.

Por supuesto, nadie le creyó. Pero aun así intentaron no presionarlo más. Y fue Kuroko el único que tomó la palabra luego de unos segundos.

—Hablemos entonces, Kise-kun. Antes de que se haga tarde para ir a clases.

—Sí... Gracias, Kurokocchi.

—Solo será un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ah —contestó el moreno con despreocupación —. De todos modos no me importa llegar tarde —. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir por ella, pero agregó antes de cerrarla —. Pero más te vale darme una buena explicación luego, eh, Kise.

—Lo haré.

Durante los siguientes segundos en el que estuvieron solos, el rubio hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ordenar sus ideas, pero parecía imposible. Todo en él era un caos, desde su apariencia hasta su mente y su corazón. Todos revoloteados en un espeso mar de aflicción y sentimientos encontrados. ¿Cómo despedirte de tus personas más importantes sin que ellos lo sepan? ¿Existía una respuesta para eso?

Al notar el silencio desesperante en el que se veía envuelto su mejor amigo, Kuroko decidió intentar ayudarlo. Con suavidad, tomó las manos del alto con las suyas.

—Kise-kun, sabes que puedes confiar en mí sin importar qué, ¿verdad?

"Sin importar qué". Si eso era cierto. Si tan solo pudiera aferrarse a ello.

«Perdóname por esto, Kurokocchi... Perdónenme todos... Pero yo al menos... Antes de irme tan lejos...».

Kise tomó valor y sujetó sus manos contra los del otro.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que a pesar de todo, eres el único al que puedo pedirle esto.

—Claro. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por ti, amigo. Así que solo dime de que se trata y lo haré.

Kise lo miró por un par de segundos para luego soltar una de sus manos del agarre y llevarla al bolsillo. De donde sacó una especie de sobre y lo colocó sobre las palmas de su compañero. Kuroko lo miró sin entender.

—¿Qué es...?

—Una carta —contestó afligido —. Es para Aominecchi —explicó al fin —Necesito que se la des hoy después de clases.

Silencio. Kuroko intentó comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Una carta de amor? Pero si ese era el caso y su mejor amigo al fin había decidido declararse. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo haría de forma escrita. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué él tenía que ser el encargado de entregarla y unirlos? ¿Por qué? Si él también por esa persona... Y Kise lo sabía. Kuroko estaba seguro de que era así. Todos lo sabían. Que ellos amaban a la misma persona. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ser tan cruel?

—¿Kise-kun, por qué...? —cuestionó confundido.

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo —sentenció con tristeza —. Porque eres la única persona en este mundo al que puedo confiarle esto. Algo tan importante para mí... —explicó con tono suave y melancólico —. Y sé que estoy siendo egoísta. Y cruel... Y posiblemente te esté hiriendo ahora mismo con esta ridícula petición. Pero no tengo opción... Créeme que no la tengo —apretó sus manos contra las de su pequeño compañero —. Porque si la tuviera no te estaría diciendo todo esto.

Silencio. Kise se preocupó ante la demora de la respuesta. Sin embargo, Kuroko acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Está bien... Lo haré por ustedes.

Incluso si esto lo lastimaba. Tenía que ser un buen amigo hasta el final. Y por sobretodo un "buen perdedor". Era lo que le tocaba y tenía que aceptarlo. Por el bien de sus personas queridas.

«Es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo, Kurokocchi».

—Muchas gracias. Yo jamás lo olvidaré. No importa cuánto tiempo pueda pasar... Yo siempre recordaré tu amabilidad. Tus buenos sentimientos, tu lealtad y todo el cariño que mostraste por alguien como yo...

El muchacho de cabellos celestes lo miró sin comprender porque todo esto sonaba a una triste despedida. Aunque en realidad lo era, solo que él no lo sabía. Ninguno de ellos podía si quiera imaginarse todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kise. Quien hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar y agregó.

—Recuerda que no debes de comentarle esto a ninguno de los chicos. Y que Aominecchi es la única persona que debe de leer esta carta. Hasta que él la haya leído nadie más puede. Ni si quiera tú. Y tampoco puede saber de la existencia de ella hasta que sea la hora de la salida. Solo cuando hayan acabado las clases debes de dársela. No antes, ¿de acuerdo? Prométeme eso, por favor, Kurokocchi. Es muy importante para mí.

¿Realmente se trataba solo de una carta de amor? ¿O cuál era la verdad detrás de ese misterioso sobre sellado? Kuroko no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aun así aceptó. Porque si era importante para Kise entonces también lo era para él.

—Sí. Será como tú dices, Kise-kun.

El rubio se sintió agradecido por el solo hecho de que ese chico fuera su mejor amigo.

—Muchas gracias en verdad, Kurokocchi.

—No tienes por qué agradecer para eso son los amigos, Kise-kun.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y luego de que el muchacho de cabellos celestes guardará el sobre en el bolsillo, se despidieron con un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor. Y también cuida de Aominecchi. Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

¿Esto era solo una despedida de un día, verdad? ¿Entonces por qué Kise-kun hablaba de esa forma? Como si no fueran a verse en mucho tiempo.

—Cuídate también, Kise-kun. Aunque no sé qué es lo que te está mortificando tanto, pero verás que todo saldrá bien. Y como ya he dicho antes, no tienes que culparte por lo que me pasó. Todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa para nada. Así que tranquilo, nadie piensa diferente de mí. También recuerda que no tienes porqué cargar con todo tu solo. Que para eso nos tienes a todos nosotros. Ya sabes que cuando quieras hablar aquí estaremos para ti, especialmente yo. Nunca lo dudes.

Kise hizo un sobre esfuerzo para no llorar. Aunque las palabras de esa persona hayan calado tanto en él y por más que deseara contarle todo, no podía. Las lágrimas se obligaba a no derramar eran un reflejo de todo esos sentimientos que no podía expresar. Por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarlo por última vez.

—Gracias... —susurró antes de separarse.

Segundos después abrieron la puerta para reunirse con Aomine, quien los esperaba impaciente.

—¿De qué demonios estaban hablando como para haber demorado tanto, ah? —se quejó.

—Cosas —respondió Kuroko de forma misteriosa.

—Así que no piensan decirme nada, bien —se hizo el indignado.

—Tranquilo, lo sabrás más tarde —fue todo lo que llegó a decirle.

—Uh.

—Entonces, es hora de ir a clases. Nos vemos mañana, Kise-kun.

—Hasta mañana, Kurokocchi.

El muchacho de cabellos celestes les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar despacio para darles tiempo de despedirse.

Si decirle adiós a su mejor amigo fue tan difícil, con Aominecchi sería incluso peor. ¿Cómo podía si quiera hacerlo sin llorar como idiota? ¿De qué modo podría trasmitir todos sus sentimientos en solo unos segundos que ya habían comenzado a correr?

Al notar el conflicto interno de su compañero, el moreno arqueo una ceja y suspiró.

—Kise, en verdad no tengo la menor idea de que rayos está pasando. Y eso me está exasperando mucho, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento.

—No quiero que te disculpes, lo que quiero es saber que está sucediendo contigo.

Kise desvió la mirada al no poder responder. Era obvio que no estaba dispuesto a hablar. Ni aunque el propio Daiki Aomine se lo pidiera.

El moreno se resignó y decidió no insistir más por ahora. Si era un tema tan difícil para Kise no podía obligarlo a hablar por más desesperado que estuviera por saber. Y todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era esperar, aunque ese no fuera para nada su punto fuerte. Pero por el rubio lo haría.

—Está bien, no me digas si no quieres. Solo espero que no sea nada grave. Y que no te demores tanto en decírnoslo. Porque todos estamos preocupados por ti, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Gracias por entender... Incluso si no entiendes nada ahora, te aseguro que hoy mismo podrás entenderlo todo. Solo espera un poco más, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Silencio. El poder transmitirle tus sentimientos a la persona que amas debería de ser mucho más fácil. Pero no lo era en lo absoluto. No cuando sabes que esta sería la última vez que se verían. Pero aun así debía de hacerlo. Esta era su última oportunidad. Era ahora o nunca. Así que se armó de valor y habló.

—Aominecchi...

—¿Uh?

—Te quiero —confesó al fin, nervioso y sonrojado.

Aunque había tratado de usar la frase más suave posible para que de ese modo. Aomine dudara acerca del significado. Y lo logró.

El moreno se sorprendió al escucharlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aunque no estaba seguro de a qué tipo de cariño se estaba refiriendo el otro. Y tampoco tenían tiempo para hablarlo ahora mismo. O Kuroko lo mataría por llegar tarde.

—Ah, vendré más tarde a visitarte. Para que podamos hablar mejor y así también me expliques mejor lo que sucede, ¿si? Además de que me debes una salida.

Kise asintió con la cabeza aun sabiendo que eso ya no sería posible. Pero no tenía más opción más que seguirle la corriente a su compañero. Aunque eso significara mentirle. Pero que más le quedaba por hacer.

—Claro. Lo estaré esperando... —mintió con la cabeza gacha mientras trataba desesperadamente de no llorar.

Solo unos segundos más. Solo tenía que soportarlo unos segundos más. Y entonces podría dejar de fingir y derrumbarse. Pero no mientras esa persona estuviera viendo.

—Entonces, nos vemos más tarde, Kise —se despidió sin más.

—Sí... Nos vemos, Aominecchi. Gracias por todo... —y se abrazó al otro en un último intento por alegar esto.

El moreno se sorprendió también por el repentino gesto de su compañero. Pero si Kise necesitaba un abrazo porque se sentía triste o algo le preocupaba. Entonces se lo daría. Deslizó los brazos alrededor del otro y lo envolvió en ellos.

En medio de toda esta tristeza, el único lugar en el que Kise podía sentirse protegido era en los fuertes brazos de esa persona. Si tan solo pudieran quedarse así para siempre. Si tan solo no tuviera que irse de ese modo sin poder decirle nada a nadie. Pero no importaba cuanto lo deseara sabía que habían sueños que simplemente no podían cumplirse. Como este amor inocente que a pesar de ser correspondido estaba destinado a no prosperar. ¿Qué cruel era eso, verdad?

En completo silencio, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su compañero. Su amigo, hermano, y gran amor. Quien era todo para él y el mismo que no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. Ni por qué el rubio se pegaba de ese modo a él. Y aún sin entender, le permitió este abrazo todo el tiempo que quiso.

Después de todo, Aomine tampoco quería que su ese dulce momento que compartían ahora acabara. ¿Por qué tenía esta extraña sensación en el pecho? ¿Qué era eso que su corazón parecía querer avisarle? No lo entendía en lo absoluto. Solo no quería separarse de Kise. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Y todo lo que le importaba en ese instante también.

Sin embargo era tarde y los chicos debían de ir a clases. Así que aunque quisieran continuar abrazados, tuvieron que separarse luego de un par de minutos.

—Oye debo de ir a la escuela con Tetsu. Si no fuera por eso no me importaría saltarme las primeras horas. Pero ya sabes, no podemos dejarlo solo. Ni tampoco a ti. Así que vendré más tarde como dije —desvió la mirada —. Además de que debemos de hablar de algo importante. Y convencer a tu madre para que te deje dar una vuelta conmigo.

—Sí...

—No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella de ser necesario. Así que tranquilo —comentó intentando sonar genial a pesar de lo avergonzado que estaba —. Yo los protegeré a los dos. Puedes estar seguro de eso —afirmó ligeramente sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kise asintió con la cabeza y trato de sonreír como respuesta.

—Entonces, hasta más tarde, Kise —se despidió con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa más amplia.

—Hasta luego, Aominecchi... Nos vemos.

Sin más, el moreno se dio la vuelta y avanzó para alcanzar a su amigo de la infancia. Quien lo esperaba en la esquina. Una vez juntos se siguieron su camino hacia la escuela.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y solo hasta perderlos de vista, Kise ingresó a la gran casa. Arrojó los lentes sin mirar donde caían y se desplomó en el suelo del recibidor. En donde al fin comenzó a llorar sin restricciones mientras se agarraba el pecho como si en verdad le doliera el corazón. Y es que eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Un dolor punzante al haber tenido que despedirse de su mejor amigo y del chico que tanto amaba. Y esta herida era lo suficientemente profunda como para saber que incluso cuando llegara a sanar dejaría una gran cicatriz como recordatorio de este triste suceso.

Pero nada podía hacer al respecto, más que continuar llorando en ese solitario lugar. Sin saber tampoco que un ser divino se encontraba allí, mirándolo como siempre. Preocupado por él y sin poder apartar la vista de su protegido. Akashi lo miró afligido y se acercó para abrazarlo.

— _Quisiera poder detener tus lágrimas y el dolor de tu corazón, mi querido Ryouta..._

Si tan solo pudiera escucharlo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El día en la escuela de Teiko transcurrió normal. Excepto por la ausencia del querido rubio del grupo de amigos de Kuroko. Aunque quien más sintió esta falta fue Aomine. El cual continuaba preguntándose que le estaría pasando a Kise. Sin ánimos de prestar atención a los cursos de ese día, desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar al aburrido profesor de turno. ¿O es que el solo hecho de que esa persona no estuviera a su lado provocaba que se sintiera de ese modo?

No estaba seguro de esto, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a resolver esta situación hoy mismo. Ya no soportaba esperar más tiempo para poder besar y tocar todo lo que quisiera a Kise. Además de que no quería darle más oportunidades al rubio de adelantársele. Justo como casi pasa temprano. Por eso tenía que apurarse.

Por su parte, Kuroko también tenía mucho que pensar. ¿Cuál era el contenido de esa misteriosa carta que cuestionaba y por qué la insistencia de su mejor amigo por el hecho de que debía de ser entregada justo a la hora de salida? ¿Qué podía decir dentro de ese sobre? Divagó en ellos durante las primeras horas y a pesar de sentirse intrigado, decidió respetar la promesa con Kise y dejó la carta en el bolsillo donde la había guardado. Y así pasó el día.

Hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases de ese lunes sonó y todos se apuraron en recoger sus pertenencias para salir del aula e ir casa. Incluyendo a estos dos chicos. Aunque ideas diferentes en mente. Uno deseando poder ver a Kise pronto y el otro preparándose para dar el recado que le fue confiado.

—Vamos, Tetsu.

—Sí.

Colocaron las mochilas en sus espaldas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. En donde solían reunirse con Midorima y Murasakibara para platicar e ir juntos a casa. Solo que esta vez sería diferente.

—No prestaste atención a clases, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el más bajito —. Ya que estuviste mirando por la ventana todo el día.

—Ah —aceptó con despreocupación —. Ponerle atención a algo no es mi fuerte como debes saber.

Silencio hasta que Kuroko se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino.

—Excepto a Kise, ¿verdad?

El chico acostumbrado a guardarse siempre sus pensamientos y sentimientos, por primera vez había decidido hablar. No por nada se trataba justo del mejor amigo de Kise. Y por eso también sabía que esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría para decirlo y por eso lo hizo. Porque él también quería ser un poco egoísta, aunque solo fuera esta vez.

E incluso sabiendo que nada de esto cambiaría el resultado de las cosas. Pero aun así pedrería no llevarse remordimientos. Y no es que estuviera traicionando al rubio. Después de todo, Kuroko fue el primero en enamorarse de esa persona. Aunque algo tan ridículo como el orden ya no importaba ahora. Y el muchacho de cabellos celestes estaba seguro de que sus mejores amigos entenderían esto. Porque él también tenía derecho a declararse.

—¿Ah?

Aunque Aomine no entendía para nada la situación ni porque el tono de su amigo de la infancia había soñado tan serio y triste al mismo tiempo.

—¿Excepto a Kise, qué? —preguntó confundido y se detuvo también al percatarse de que el otro lo había hecho primero.

¿A qué se refería exactamente, Tetsu?

Silencio. Mientras Kuroko trataba de ordenar sus propias ideas y tomaba valor para continuar. Ante un Aomine que lo miraba sin entender y en espera de una explicación.

—Que Kise-kun es la única persona a la que pareces prestarle verdadera atención.

El moreno continuaba sin entender la plática en lo absoluto. Por lo que se limitó a restarle importancia a la situación como era su costumbre.

—Ah, supongo —aceptó rascándose la nuca —. Aunque también me importan Tetsu y los demás. Solo que odio sonar cursi diciendo estas cosas.

¿Quizá solo se trataba de una especie de escena de celos entre mejores amigos o algo así? Aunque igual le parecía ridículo e innecesario tener que decir algo tan obvio. Pero si con eso Tetsu se sentía mejor y dejaba de actuar extraño, pues bueno.

Kuroko frunció el ceño al escucharlo. No, eso no eso no era a lo que se estaba refiriendo ni mucho menos la respuesta que buscaba. Por lo que se tuvo que esforzar en ser lo más directo posible. Debió de haber sabido esto de antes, tomando en cuenta que el cerebro del moreno era lo suficientemente pequeño como para no haberse dado cuenta de la verdad en tantos años...

—Lo que quiero decir es... Que a ti te gusta Kise-kun, ¿verdad? —preguntó en serio.

Aomine se sorprendió ante la pregunta. No es que le molestara o incluso le importara el hecho de que Tetsu supiera sobre ello. Simplemente no esperaba que sacara el tema, así de la nada. Y sin motivo aparente. Aunque en realidad sí había una razón detrás solo que el moreno todavía no era capaz de entenderlo. Tan despistado. Pero incluso sin entenderlo, debía de contestar lo que su mejor amigo preguntaba. Y quizá de ese modo podría comprender todo esto.

—Es verdad —contesto al fin dejando caer los hombros y los brazos a los lados.

Silencio. Kuroko sintió como si todas sus esperanzas y sueños fueran destruidos de un solo golpe. Porque incluso sí ya lo sabía, el corazón de un adolescente siempre es terco. Por eso a pesar de saber la respuesta se atrevió a preguntar. Solo para asegurarse de esa verdad tan dolorosa que tuvo siempre frente a los ojos. Y lo único que podía hacer ahora era aceptarlo. Aceptarlo y resignarse. Como debió de hacer hace mucho.

Mientras Kuroko trataba con desesperación de poder poner en orden nuevamente sus ideas, que habían acabado más enredadas que al principio. Aomine se le quedó mirando tratando de ver más allá de la profunda tristeza de los espejos celestes que habían dejado de observarlo.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —interrogó buscando saber más.

El chico bajito desvió la mirada hacia uno de sus costados y armándose de todo el valor que pudo decidió terminar lo que había empezado.

—Yo... Ya sabía esto... Acerca de tus sentimientos y los de Kise... Yo sabía que se querían. Desde hace mucho. Creo que fui el primero en notarlo, ya que ustedes son mis mejores amigos era obvio que lo notara —explicó con la mirada perdida y un tono de voz lastimero —Pero aun así yo no pude cambiar nada... Después de todo el primero en enamorarse de Aomine-kun fui yo —confesó al fin, afligido y ligeramente sonrojado.

El moreno se sorprendió tanto ante tal declaración que aunque quiso no fue capaz de articular ni una sola palabra. Incluso su propia mente estaba toda revoloteada. ¿Cuándo fue qué pasó esto? Y Kuroko lo conocía tan bien como para saber lo que estaría pensando en ese momento.

—Desde sexto grado. O quizá desde quinto. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni si quiera lo recuerdo con exactitud. Pero yo solía pensar en ese entonces "Aomine-kun es tan genial, tan fuerte... Si tan solo pudiera llegar a ser la más importante para él". Y al principio creía que podría llegar a serlo. Fui lo suficientemente iluso como para pensar eso. Sin darme cuenta de que en realidad y sin importar cuanto esperara, tú solo podías verme como un amigo. O incluso como familia, quizá como una especie de hermano menor. Pero nunca como algo más. No mientras yo continuara callado al menos. Pero para mí mi relación contigo era tan importante y tan especial que simplemente no tenía el valor para decirte la verdad. Esperé demasiado... Pensando que quizá sería posible que lo notaras por tu cuenta, aunque era consciente de que me engañaba. Pero si al menos de ese modo yo... Podía permanecer a tu lado. Y entonces apareció Kise-kun y ustedes dos se enamoraron el uno del otro. Fue algo natural, se sintieron atraídos mutuamente desde el principio y simplemente se dio. Lo sé, porque yo mismo lo presencié. Fue duro... Porque a pesar de todo yo no podía odiar a Kise-kun, porque él era mi mejor amigo, y tú también. Es por eso que yo solo podía desearles la felicidad. Incluso si yo no era parte de ella. Pero después de todo, yo... ¿Ya había perdido desde antes que Kise-kun llegara, verdad...? —preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sin derramar una sola.

Silencio. Aomine estaba entre sorprendido y afligido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar de su propio mejor amigo. Además de que nunca lo había visto hablar tanto ni ser tan sincero al hacerlo como en ese momento. Y sabía muy bien lo mucho que esto le había costado. No solo por el tono de voz, sino porque el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho de cabellos celestes no paraba de temblar. Sin contar que los ojos del mismo estaban demasiado vidriosos. ¿Y todo era por su culpa, verdad?

Maldición. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. No después de haber sido tan estúpido con ese chico. Por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue disculparse.

—Lo siento, Tetsu... Yo... No pude darme cuenta de nada...

"Lo siento". Esas dos palabras tan frías y crueles eran lo último que Kuroko quería escuchar. Porque el escuchar a Aomine disculpándose solo lo lastimaba más.

—Lo siento —insistió Aomine sin saber que más decir.

El corazón de Kuroko estaba tan destruido que no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. El ser rechazado una y otra vez con esa lastimera frase era lo peor. Por lo que el muchacho de cabellos celestes tuvo que apresurarse en negar con la cabeza. Porque no iba a soportar seguir escuchándolo decir lo mismo.

—También fue mi culpa por no haber dicho nada en todo este tiempo...—se limpió el rostro con rapidez — Además de que no me confesé esperando obtener una respuesta. Puesto que ya la conocía desde hace mucho. Si yo te dije todo esto fue solo porque no quería llevarme ningún tipo de remordimiento de por medio. Es todo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio hasta que el chico bajito volvió a tomar valor, pero esta vez para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Kise. Sacó el sobre del bolsillo y se acercó al otro para colocarlo en sus manos.

Aomine lo miró sin entender. ¿Una carta? ¿No lo había dicho todo ya? ¿O que era lo que le faltaba por saber?

—Tetsu...

—Es de Kise-kun —explicó en el acto.

Aunque esto solo confundió más al moreno. ¿Una carta de Kise? Acaso se trataba... ¿De una carta de amor? ¿Eso era el gran misterio de la mañana? ¿Por eso solo se lo podía decir a Tetsu y no a él? Y por eso también Kise dijo que en la tarde lo entendería. ¿Pero por qué tan repentinamente? No es que le molestara recibir ese tipo de mensaje de parte de Kise. Aunque sí le parecía algo cursi, pero por sobre todo extraño. Podría haber una razón detrás de todo esto.

En cuanto pudo dejar el asombro de lado se apresuró en tomar el sobre en manos. Y lo hubiera abierto en ese mismo instante si no fuera porque Tetsu estaba justo frente a él. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

Al notar la duda en su compañero, Kuroko decidió volver a hablar.

—Adelante, puedes leerla. Para eso te la entregué y para eso fue que Kise-kun puso tanto esfuerzo en escribirla... Además yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. A partir de hoy yo me haré a un lado para que ustedes puedan ser felices. Por lo que ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí...

Así que por eso y luego de tantos años, Tetsu tomó la decisión de hablar por primera vez. E incluso estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ser feliz al lado de otra persona. Por más que eso lo estuviera destrozando por dentro. Aun así este chico...

—Tetsu...

—Está bien. Yo estaré bien. Me repondré, no te preocupes. No digo que de la noche a la mañana, pero estoy seguro de que lo haré. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Y luego todo volverá a ser como antes... Pero por ahora es mejor que de acompañarme todos los días. Concéntrate en Kise-kun. Él también te necesita.

—Lo sé, pero ¿y tú?

—Les pediré a Midorima y a Murasakibara que me acompañen en tu lugar. Espero que eso pueda dejarte más tranquilo al menos...

Por primera vez el gran Daiki Aomine no sabía qué decir. Por lo que fue Kuroko quien tuvo que terminar la conversación.

—Ahora, por favor, sigue tu camino y déjame solo.

El muchacho de cabello azul oscuro dudó. En el fondo quería ser capaz de decir algo que pudiera consolar a Tetsu. Pero no sabía qué. En realidad no había nada que el pudiera decir, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento... —musitó.

—...¡Solo vete, por favor! ¡Ve con Kise-kun! ¡Y déjame en paz! —exclamó desesperado, pues no sabía cuánto más podría resistir en pie.

Silencio. Aomine desvió la mirada y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se fue. Dejando al fin al más pequeño solo. Quien se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. En donde por fin comenzó a llorar sin ningún tipo de restricción.

—De otro modo yo... —confesó en medio de su llanto y con la voz entrecortada —. No hubiera podido dejarte ir... Aomine-kun idiota... Pero tú fuiste mi primer amor después de todo...

Este era el final. La última vez que lloraría por esta persona. Tenía que serlo. Para que de ese modo todos pudieran ser felices. Incluso él.

Se abrazó a sus piernas y permaneció en silencio luego de eso. Mientras dejaba que las lágrimas sacaran todo el dolor que llevaba dentro al haber sido rechazado por su amigo de la infancia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El moreno no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito en esta carta. ¿Qué rayos significaba esto? ¿Acaso Kise se volvió loco? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Primero Kuroko y ahora...? Se detuvo en una de las esquinas de la escuela y se recostó en la pared para tratar de concentrarse y leer mejor. Pensando que de ese modo podría llegar a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _"Querido Aomine... Sé que debes de estar muy sorprendido al haber recibido esto así tan de repente. Y quizá pienses que se trata simplemente de una carta de amor. Que aunque lo sea, no es la única razón por la que me encuentro escribiéndote ahora mismo. Ni si quiera sé por dónde empezar o de cómo decirlo. Créeme que esto ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida. Cuando mamá dijo que nos iríamos a vivir a otro lado y que no podía decírselo a nadie sin importar qué. Me sentí tan impotente. Yo realmente quería poder despedirme de ti adecuadamente. Al menos habiendo sido capaz de decir "te amo" antes de partir. Pero no pude. Porque se lo prometí a ella y tenía que cumplir. Por el bien de mamá estoy haciendo esto. Y también por el bienestar de todos ustedes. Después de todo si acabaron involucrados en este terrible incidente fue netamente por mi culpa. Lo sé, al menos creo que luego de mucho mi familia tiene razón en algo. Pero ustedes fueron muy amables al decir que no era así y que igual no les importaba. Pero a mí sí, ¿sabes? No soportaba el hecho de que Kurokocchi y quizá hasta pudieran salir heridos solo por estar cerca de mí. Por eso y a pesar de lo duro que fue decidí obedecer a mamá y hacer todo como ella dijo. Sé que ustedes estarán bien. Pero admito que en el fondo yo no quería irme. Mi lado egoísta quería poder tener esa cita contigo y convertirme en el novio de Aominecchi. Eso era lo que más deseaba con todo el corazón. Incluso si soy consciente de que eso ya no es posible. Yo aún no he podido dejar de desearlo. Porque yo en verdad te amo tanto. Que decirte adiós realmente me destrozó. Especialmente porque sé que en esos últimos minutos que compartimos en la mañana no fui capaz de decir esas palabras, ¿verdad? Porque sabía que si lo hacía hubiera sido peor. Más doloroso de lo que estoy seguro que fue. Y del mismo modo tampoco pude escucharlas de ti. Creo que eso es lo que más lamento de todo esto. El no haberte podido decir la verdad ni darte la oportunidad a ti de decirla. Porque no me equivoco al decir que este amor tan frágil que nos une no es solo de mi parte, ¿verdad? Al menos fue lo que mi corazón me dijo... Así que incluso si no sirve de nada decirlo ahora que es tan tarde. Quería que lo supieras. Que tú fuiste mi primer amor. Por siempre... Yo nunca te olvidaré. Y si no fuera mucho pedir, ¿podrías guardar mi recuerdo en un lugarcito de tu corazón? De modo en el que cuando llegue el día en que volvamos a vernos, podamos reconocernos al instante por el enorme sentimiento que hemos compartido. Y me gustaría decirte que esperes por mí. Pero la verdad es que ni yo mismo sé cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que pueda volver. Y que estés solo todo ese tiempo sin saber de mí sería muy egoísta pedirte algo así. Aunque sabes, yo no creo poder olvidarte incluso si pasan los años. Estoy seguro de que estos sentimientos perduraran por mucho tiempo más. Así que si tenemos mucha suerte y para cuando nos veamos este lazo invisible aún permanezca entre nosotros. Quizá entonces podamos intentarlo de verdad. Aunque no puedo saber qué es lo que repare el futuro. Ojalá sea así. Es lo que más deseo. Porque yo definitivamente volveré un día. Tenlo por seguro. Así que hasta entonces, amor. Cuida a los chicos por mí y en especial a Kurokocchi. Sé que son ustedes dos quienes más sentirán mi ausencia. Así que apóyense entre ustedes... Les deseo lo mejor a todos. Los amo con todo mi corazón. Por siempre serán mi familia por elección propia. Gracias por tanto. Y sé que no es lo correcto. Pero, por favor, despídeme de todos._

 _Hasta que el día en el que podamos vernos de nuevo._

 _Tu Ryouta._

 _PD: El vuelo sale al mediodía, así que para cuando leas esto ya estaremos lo suficientemente lejos como para que intenten seguirnos… Perdón."_

Aomine comenzó a sudar frío y se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro en un frustrado intento por no llorar. Esto era lo peor.

—Kise… Tú…

¿Es que acaso todos habían decidido verle la cara de idiota? Tetsu, Kise… Maldición. Esto… No podía estar pasando. ¡Tenía que ser una mala broma! Ante la desesperación de no poder hacer nada comenzó a dar golpes contra la pared hasta cansarse. O mejor dicho hasta que la sangre comenzó a caer por sus nudillos. Quizá el dolor podría hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡Maldita sea…! —gritó de impotencia mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Y allí donde nadie más podía verlo, dejó caer las lágrimas una por una.

—¿Kise, por qué…?

Pero no había una respuesta y ya no sería capaz de preguntárselo tampoco. Porque Ryouta Kise ya no estaba más en ese lugar.

 **Continuará.**

 **Nota de autora** **:**

Me pregunto si se me habrá pasado la mano con este capi… Aunque se supone que lo más sad viene después(?) x'D –le miran feo- cofcof digo que era necesario para la trama uwu Bueno, la idea es ir contando los sucesos más tristes de la vida de Kise hasta llegar a "ese día" que Akashi está tratando de impedir. Es todo lo que diré por ahora. Pero en serio me gustaría poder leer sus teorías owo Quizá alguien se acerque a lo que mi maquiavélica mente ha podido pensar uwur Al menos inténtenlo xD

Ya con respecto al capítulo dos, pos, sufrí mucho escribiéndolo. ¡Lo juro! Hasta he llorado, aunque también tengo otros motivos para ello, pero no lo diré XD Solo que en verdad esta historia se está llevando todos mis feels ;-; Y ojalá no me odien por hacer llorar tanto a nuestro rubio, pero era necesario uwu Y créanme que mi corazón AoKi ha sentido el dolor QwQ En serio tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados con esto x'D Pero al mismo tiempo amo escribir este fic uwu Así que espero que pueda ser de su agrado c':

Ah, también se me partió el corazón con Kuroko… Ay, bb, déjame abrazarte ;w; Creo que muchos sabemos lo duro que es estar enamorado por tu mejor amigo y tener que dejarlo ir, porque simplemente no es posible –se larga a llorar-

En fin, mil disculpas por la gran demora. Tuve un bloqueo del que me costó salir. Luego el estrés del trabajo, mis eternas mudanzas, la depresión, mi cel murió, etc. Pero lo importante es que estoy aquí de nuevo wiiii uwur Solo me queda por decir que se vienen más sorpresas para el siguiente capítulo, así que espérenlo, ¿si?~ Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Si te gusta, por favor, vota, agrega, comenta o hazme saber de ti de algún modo –aunque sea con señales de humo(?) xD ¡Nos vemos en el capi tres!

PD: Si leen mi otro fic de KNB, El camino hacia ti, también pido mil disculpas por la demora ORZ Es que estaba escribiendo esto primero porque era el que tenía más tiempo sin actualizar… Pero ahora mismo me voy a escribir el capi trece de mi longfic uwú Y en cuanto lo tenga lo actualizaré también. Solo espérenlo, por favor. Y muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia. Los amo ;w; -cambio y fuera-


End file.
